Untouchable
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Gannicus is the champion of House Batiatus. Given wine and whores as rewards for victories in the arena. Then Gannicus see something, or rather someone, that he wants above all others. Turns out, Batiatus can't give him what he wants. Why? Because the boy he begins to have feelings for is untouchable. Promised to another to gain favor for his horrible family. MORE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fight for Opening Games

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Spartacus seasons or their characters. I only own my characters that I might add and my own story.**

 **SUMMARY: Gannicus is the champion of House Batiatus. Given wine and whores as rewards for victories in the arena. Then Gannicus see something, or rather someone, that he wants above all others. Turns out, Batiatus can't give him what he wants. Why? Because the boy he beings to have feelings for is untouchable. Promised to another to gain favor for his horrible family. But as everyone knows, Gannicus gets what he wants. Consequences be damned. Sorry I suck at summaries. RATED:R, SLASH, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: FINALLY! I've been working on getting at least the first chapter back from when I lost the whole story and since I finally got it and school is basically done now I figured I'd go ahead and post this one since you all have been so patient with me:) don't worry I'm still working on Power They No Not but I'll also be working on this one as well. ALSO, I've decided that I rather have a lot of fun writing crossovers so that's what I'll be mainly writing from now on. Besides the Naruto story that I think I'm going to post if people are interested. So if there's a crossover you wish to see made feel free to mention it to me! I'm big into anime and gaming and, well, basically anything geeky lol:p I've got a few in mind I plan on writing but if there's one you wish to see just let me know. Just remember I only write SLASH! Male/female coupling is just not fun to write or read about. But, that's just my opinion. To each his own. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **One more thing, I changed some names to fit the time period. Here's the new names: Vernon= Varinius**

 **Petunia= Petronia**

 **Dudley= Duilius**

 **Harry= Harius**

 **Harry's I made completely on my own but the other three are legit names that I looked up. ENJOY!**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter One: Fight For Opening Games

Batiatus' POV:

"The fights are particularly entertaining today." Lucretia spoke from my side.

"You'd enjoy them more viewed from the pulvinus." I replied forcing smile upon face at the little shit that sat in the pulvinus. "Fucking shit eater." I growled.

"Let Vettius preen like a woman," my wife whispered in ear, "you'll school him in the ways of men when Gannicus takes to the sands."

I groaned upon hearing her words. "Absent Tullius and the Magistrate to bear witness. What's the fucking purpose?" I returned gaze to wife then. "One man in today's games, one only, and the seat sneeding to impress stand empty as Vettius' fucking head." I growled turning gaze to see if a glimpse could be caught of those whose gazes were most important.

"Varinius and his family shall be arriving in but moments." Lucretia reminded causing gaze to turn to her. "He holds great standing in the eyes of the Senate. Should his gaze land upon Gannicus in the sands perhaps his tongue can bear the tale to the Magistrate's ears." I blinked at my wife before laughing and kissing her.

"Brilliant as you are beautiful!"

"Only the best for my husband." She said with smile.

I smiled back. "He has seen Gannicus many times within our Villar and but once upon the sands. Should the fight be to the fat shit's pleasure it may indeed push us even closer to the Senate." Lucretia smiled and turned gaze once more to the men upon the sands.

Shortly after a man fell to the ground footsteps behind caused gaze to turn. "Solonius! What news?" I asked pulling the man into an embrace.

"Tullius and the Magistrate were delayed with pressing business, but arrive shortly." I growled then looked to the man once more.

"What of Varinius?" Solonius smirked.

"They are but steps behind mine." I smirked at my friend before moving to give room for the fat shit and his family upon their arrival.

"As long as the current match continues…." Yet as he spoke a man found his neck upon and he fell limp to the sands.

"No, get up!" I yelled as the winner circled the arena in victory and Vettius laughed loudly. "Get up, get up you fuck…." I growled and turned to grasp Solonius' shoulder for support.

The dead man was dragged from the sands as Vettius raised his hand to signal a new man to the sands shocking all.

"Vettius begins the match without proper instruction?" Lucretia asked in obvious concern.

"Proper?" I laughed and looked to the little bastard. "Vettius and the word are of distant relations."

"I for one am grateful to be spared his oratory. The man's voice causes skull to ache." I laughed upon hearing my friend's words and patted his shoulder turning once more to the sands.

"Batiatus!" I inwardly groaned yet turned with smile upon face.

"Varinius! I was beginning to worry you would miss a real match!" I laughed accepting the man's sweaty embrace.

"Petronia! As lovely as always!" I said kissing the horse of a woman's hand.

The woman smiled then pushed her even bigger than his father of a son to her side. "Is that Duilius?! My I hardly recognize you! You have turned into quite the man!" said eighteen year old seemed to stand straighter upon hearing my words.

"You also remember my nephew Harius do you not?" Petronia said with a sneer before turning to reveal a boy the same age as her son.

Out of them all this man held true beauty and grace about him. Unlike his fat and sweaty uncle who's hair was as grey as the small bread upon his face and his robes barely fitting over his belly, his cousin who looked like his father except bigger and no hair upon his face with brown coloring his head, and his very thin horse like aunt who's dress seemed to swallow her whole with brown, short, curly hair.

No, this boy did not look like his family. His skin as white as freshly fallen snow, eyes that make emeralds look dull. Though hidden under the red hood, the boy's hair fell down to his shoulders was as black as the midnight sky. The rest of his red and gold robes fit him tighter than a normal man's robes should, but his family did treat him as a man. They saw a boy whose family was richer than their own. When the boy's family passed to the afterlife his family took him in and began to train him to be the 'woman' of a relationship so that they could marry him off and gain his fortune as well. They even have forced the boy to remain pure to make him more desirable.

They went so far as to make sure the boy stayed pure by placing paint upon his arm. The paint took the form of a snake with its tail upon his shoulder as it wrapped around and resting its head upon his wrist. Should the paint be tampered with in anyway would cause in not only the boy's death, but the death of the one who dared touched him.

Though, not everyone knows of the boy and even less know of what his purpose is. Only those Varinius believes he can trust know all about the boy. A trust I plan on taking full advantage of.

"My how you have grown!" Lucretia spoke drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes he certainly has grown has he not Solonius?"

"Indeed he has." The boy blushed before smiling brightly and straightening a little.

"It's a pleasure to see you again sir." His soft voice sounded out.

I smiled at the boy feeling sympathy for him, for it was obvious the boy was not as happy as he let show, before looking to his bastard of an uncle as he spoke.

"Has your man Gannicus fought upon the sands?"

"He takes to them in but moments." I said and turned as Lucretia mentioned Gannicus taking to the sands just then.

The crowd cheered loudly then and I could not control myself at that moment.

"Now there's a fucking gladiator!" those behind me laughed as Gannicus held his swords high and smiled as he turned in circles to gaze upon the audience.

The man walked around the arena causing the crowd's cheers to grow only to stop and stare when he looked our way.

It was but a moment, but his eyes widened some before he smiled brightly and turned to his opponent.

Confusion entered me as I looked around before my gaze landed upon the boy at my side and a worried frown grew upon my face as I looked to Gannicus once more.

' _I shall need more proof before thoughts take proper hold.'_ I thought as Vettius began the match.

The man fighting Gannicus charged only to have his attack blocked by one of Gannicus' swords to allow the other one to attempt to land strike. The man dodged and the two began to go in circles blocking attacks and tempting to land some of their own.

I saw Gannicus gaze our way for a brief moment before he let out a laugh and used the wall to take to the stands and jump behind the man striking his upper back with a wound.

I smirked at the man before clapping with the crowd.

"Your man is truly amazing Batiatus!" I looked to Varinius and smirked.

"Only the finest come from my villar, yet none hold a glimpse of the power Gannicus holds." Varinius laughed then as he turned to his son to speak of the attack a moment ago.

The man who was attack took his helmet off and glared at Gannicus as he held his swords high and laughed as the crowd cheered.

Gannicus turned and let a smile grow as he stared in our direction.

"Is your man ever of a serious note?" Harius asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I smirked at the boy to hide my fear before laughing. "He'd strip naked and fight with his cock, as long as he wins." The boy blushed some but let out a small laugh.

I gazed once more at the boy before looking to a woman in the crowd who screamed her love for the man then let her breast be shown to all in the arena.

I looked to Gannicus to see he held no lust within his eyes as he gazed upon the whore. His gaze returned to us as he let out yet another laugh and held a sword in our direction.

Suddenly his opponent ran at him and cut his arm upon.

Gannicus backed from the man and glared at his wound at his opponent released a battle cry.

Suddenly Gannicus looked in our direction pissed before stabbing both swords into the sands and stormed up to the man.

"What's he doing Quintus?" Lucretia asked in fear.

The man made to strike Gannicus yet he dodged and punched the man in the face.

The man continued to try and strike Gannicus yet each attempt was met with a dodge then a punch to a part of his body as the crowd went even wild. Suddenly the man was down and Gannicus cried a battle cry as I shared a laugh with those around me.

"Your man is truly full of surprises!" Petronia laughed causing a smirk to appear upon face.

"That he is." I mumbled.

The man stood and went for Gannicus who rolled from the man to his swords and blocked the attack while stabbing the man's stomach.

I cheered with the crowd as the man backed up as Gannicus stood. Gannicus ripped the sword from the man letting him fall to the sands before stabbing once more between his shoulder blades.

"Fucking kill him!" someone in the crowd yelled causing my gaze to look to the empty chairs in the pulvinus.

"No!" I cried to Gannicus praying the man could hear me.

It seemed my prayers went unanswered as Gannicus crossed his swords on either side of the man's neck moments from releasing the killing blow. "Wait just a little while." I mumbled once more then knelt upon the stands hoping my voice would reach him then.

"Gannicus, do not kill him!" I looked to see the chairs remained empty then turned to see Gannicus lifting his swords. "DO NOT KILL HIM!" I cried louder yet the too went unanswered as Gannicus opened the man's neck.

The crowd went wild as I looked to the pulvinus in disappointment then annoyance.

"Now they arrive!" I growled then.

"A victory regardless." Lucretia said kneeling at my side with a hidden message within her words.

"Won in dewy morn." I sighed as we stood. "None of the important matches until after the midday sun has passed."

Solonius' comforting touch found shoulders. "Consider yourself lucky to have a man in the games at all." I turned gaze to him. "Good Solonius stands with empty hands." I laughed with him before turning gaze to the laughing Varinius.

"A fine showing if I do say so myself Batiatus!" I turned fully to the man as Lucretia's soft touch found my arm.

"You are pleased?" the man laughed once more then looked to his son.

"My boy has never been as excited as he was during the match! I would love to see just what other surprises are able to be born from your villar!" hope entered me as I stared into my wife's eyes then looked to the man.

"Perhaps such words could also find their way to the Magistrate's ears?" I attempted causing the man to laugh once more.

"Give me more showings as marvelous as this one and I shall see to it that word reaches Magistrates ear!" I barely held my happiness in as I pulled the smelly man into a hug.

"Gratitude!"

"It pays to have friends who work under the Magistrate himself does it not!" I laughed with him before turning gaze once more to the sands to see Gannicus once more staring in our direction.

This time I was able to see just who it was that held the man's gaze and was able to prove my thoughts true as I stared at the boy still at my side.

Said boy was glaring at Gannicus yet also blushing before looking away only to notice I too was looking at him. Fear entered the boy's eyes as he quickly looked down and rushed to stand beside his aunt with his gaze firmly upon the wood beneath him.

I looked to Gannicus to see confusion there and I just shook head causing more confusion to enter his eyes as he looked to the crowd then turned to exit the arena.

"Come then," I said turning gaze once more to those around me, "Let us see empty hands filled with drink!" I clapped Varinius in the back and looked to one of our slaves. "Have Doctore to see Gannicus back to the ludus and properly rewarded for his showing." The slave nodded before running off.

I turned once more to follow wife who followed beside Petronia. "Can we not stay for the rest of the games?" Duilius wined causing quick glare to cross face before forcing it to leave as Varinius looked to his son.

"Vettius' men command the prominent matches. He has more than enough my son." Duilius wined once more.

I noticed Harius and how he has barely spoke a word since their arrival and turned gaze to Lucretia to see her thoughts mirrored my own.

"And what is it that young Harius wishes?" the boy seemed startled from his thoughts before looking to his family then returned gaze once more to me.

"Vettius has enough eyes to watch him stroke cock. Besides, the heat will cause me to melt if shade and water are not given." I laughed at the boys words and simply nodded instead of pulling him into an embrace as I wished to do.

' _Beautiful and smart. He will make a fine 'bride'.'_ I thought with a hint of sadness before it disappeared as I noticed Varinius staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, well, it appears we shall take leave then. My wife wishes to return home to Rome where our own bed awaits." I looked to my own wife in worry as the family turned to leave.

"How would you like to spend some time in our villar?" Lucretia asked suddenly having all turn gazes upon her. "I understand none are prepared for such a short invitation, so I extend one that is within the fortnight. Plenty of time to return home then prepare for a stay." Lucretia then took Petronia's hands. "And I do miss my dear friend and her overflowing words of gossip." Both women giggled before Petronia looked to her husband for his decision.

Varinius thought for but a moment before laughing and pulling me close to his side.

"A fine offer from such a vision cannot be denied!" I smiled at the man and patted shoulder.

"We shall await your arrival within a fortnight!" the man nodded with one last laugh before forcing Harius to walk in front of him so that none were able to touch him.

"What blessing fell upon me to have a wife such as yourself?!" I asked kissing Lucretia deeply once the family was from sight.

"I but wish to aid husband in reaching the steps of the Senate as we both wish to see." I kissed her once more then turned us towards our villar.

Gannicus' POV:

All thoughts were of the vision my eyes fell upon when standing upon the sands as I exited through the door still laughing and cheering with the crowd.

I turned to the guard and handed him my swords. "Perhaps one day the pretty little bitch will fight later in the afternoon with the rest of the men." I smirked at the man and walked to his cell.

"You and your tiny cock best pray that day never comes." To add more salt to wound I blew the man a kiss causing him to growl in anger.

"Save blood for fucking sands, Gannicus." I turned to see Doctore approaching. "What seized fucking brain, releasing swords in the arena?" the beauty I saw came to mind and how I wanted nothing more than to impress him as I turned to Doctore.

"I could have killed the man absent an arm and both fucking legs." Doctore just gazed at me.

"Hubris. A fine quality. Often possessed by cunts who perish from it." I just looked at the man as the beauty once more came to mind.

I do not recall ever seeing one that held such grace and beauty as he held. Though he wore red and gold robes with a red hood covering his face I could still see how fair of skin he was. It was like freshly fallen snow. Hair as black as the midnight sky peeked from beneath the hood and no amount of shade could dull those emeralds he was blessed to call eyes.

Truly the world was blessed to have such a being living within it.

Yet confusion still took hold. I do not understand why Batiatus would not allow my gaze to linger any longer. The man never showed care for where my gaze landed until the boy.

I also did not understand why his robes fit him tighter than a noblemen's robes should.

Perhaps I will get the chance to have answer to question upon arriving within the ludus once more.

With that thought I turned with Doctore and left the arena.

Batiatus' POV:

"Did you catch the manner of his eye as he gazed out of down from the pulvinus?" I asked the two at my side as we walked past a man being whipped. "Fucking Vettius! Barely free of his mother's tit yet he carries himself above lanistas of more deserving years." I growled.

"Youth often imagines itself swollen beyond its worth." Lucretia said.

"Unlike Duilius time will cure him of the condition." I shared a laugh with Solonius then.

"Time is what he holds in abundance. The new arena will be finished in but a handful of months. If we are excluded from the opening games…."

"Vettius is but a shit from a shit town!" I looked to Lucretia as she spoke. "How could Tullius and the Magistrate favor a boy from Nola over Capua's own sons? And he does not have the favor of Varinius on his side." I smiled at the beautiful woman before sighing.

"How do they do it now?"

"We must prove ourselves in the more important bouts in the old arena and in Varinius' eyes to secure position." Solonius offered.

"To fight later in the day we must first distinguish ourselves against Vettius' men. Yet Vettius' men only fight later in the day." I said with Solonius finishing with me.

"A vexing conundrum." I heard the man mumble.

"Lucretia?" we all turned to see a vision walking towards us with a smile.

"Gaia!" Lucretia yelled rushing to meet her friend in an embrace. "How come you come to Capua without telling me?!"

Both women laughed as they pulled from each other. "I have only this moment returned! With intentions of seeking you out." I smiled at both women as I stepped closer.

"Do you travel with your husband?"

Gaia turned to me then. "He takes to road no more. Not in this life at least."

"Apologies." I offered.

"None required." She said turning to me. "It was his time."

Gaia then turned and placed a kiss upon Lucretia's cheek. "Are you occupied? I am fit to bursting with stories of my adventures." Lucretia looked to me with a pleading look.

"Quintus?"

I held my hands up. "What man dares stand between women and gossip?" both women giggled and looked to one another.

"You must tell me everything! Secret no detail!" Lucretia told her dear friend as she motioned for Melia, her body slave, to come to her side.

"Removed from the ears of men my lips willing part." Both women giggled then as they took off down the street.

"Gaia returns unencumbered, and in enticing form" Solonius stated lustfully.

I laughed then. "That woman is a force of fucking nature. One that has blown many an unsuspecting men to his ruin." Solonius laughed and followed as I once more began to walk. "You require someone of more refined to grace armas our fortunes rise…." I paused mid-sentence when we walked up to a scene.

"Have eyes ever beheld such marvel?" I asked walking a slight bit closer to the new arena being built.

"A sight to put the Circus Maximus in Rome to bitter shame." Solonius said at my side.

I turned to him. "We will be the ones shamed if grand ceremony passes absent our gladiators. We must force advantage with Varinius before opportunity slips from grasp."

"No we must be patient." Solonius advised looking to me. "Your father would venture forth with respect and caution. Especially when dealings with Varinius are part of equation."

"Then it is a blessing he is not present." I said as we turned to once more head towards my villar.

"Perhaps we should send word to him in Sicillia. Petition advice-."

"I can already divine content of his reply." I interrupted. "Which is why he never rose above his humble station. Fuck patience!" I growled pausing at the rest area awaiting my turn.

"Look Tullius for the way! He seizes opportunity by the balls while lesser men are left holding cock!" I growled as I walked up and sat down once more robes were lifted high enough. "A simple merchant. Yet he gives honored counsel to the Magistrate and all the rest of the noble shit eaters of Capua."

"Truth told, yet at excessive volume." Solonius said taking empty spot at my side to piss.

"I would shout his praise to the fucking heavens. His hands shaped events resulting in the erection of the new arena. He supplies slaves from the furthest reaches of the Republic to speed its completion. Through the ambitions of Tullius, Capua is elevated." I said looking to him.

"A lesson to be studied, and reproduced in kind." I motioned for the man to hand me the brush so that I was able to wipe myself then stood.

"Is that all? A simple task then, Batiatus?" I looked to Solonius as he walked beside me.

"Between us we have the greatest gladiators in Capua, Barca, Acadeus, Gannicus, men forged into something beyond their worth. Beyond anything that smug little piss Vettius could ever hope to offer…." I was interrupted by sounds of fighting to see two men within the streets.

"Perhaps Tullius should not have strayed so far abroad in acquiring his slaves." I smirked and continued to watch the men.

"Pick him up!" a slave trader yelled beating the man who sat on top of the other. "Crixus," the slave trader growled, "you know the rules. No one breaks the line!" the trader yelled.

As he lifted his weapon to beat the man I stepped forward. "Hold," all turned to me, "this is one of good Tullius' slaves?" I asked.

"It is." The man said.

"I would make purchase." I said shocking all.

"Purchase?!" Solonius asked as I looked to the trader.

"What's the man's worth?"

"He is not for sale." Was the reply.

"Fifty denarii." I offered causing the man to look to me.

"What are you doing?" Solonius asked.

"Seizing balls." I whispered.

"The man is barely wort ten." The trader growled. "Why would you pay such a sum for a shit Gaul?"

"Shit?" I questioned the man. "Do you not see the promise in his eyes? The spark smoldering in his breast? I would give it tender to ignite in the arena!"

The man thought for but a moment before looking to me once more. "Fifty?"

I looked to the man. "Add another five to weight your own purse." The man nodded and I quickly looked to my friend. "Lend me twenty denarii." I whispered looking to the man signaling him to wait but a moment.

"You pay too much for the man." Solonius warned as he offered me the coin.

"The man is nothing." I said looking to the Gaul. "I pay to gain favor with Varinius and, hopefully, Tullius."

I handed the man the coin who laughed. "A waste of coin. The shit fuck will never be a gladiator."

"Even the lowest man can rise beyond the heavens if tempted with proper reward." I answered still gazing upon the Gaul.

The man was released and I walked up to him as we were left alone. "Come then, let us take you to your new home." The Gaul just stood there for but a moment.

"Why pay so much for me?" He asked softly.

I smirked and stepped closer to him gazing into his eyes. "I see great things in your future. Place trust in me and your name will be remembered in history." The man stared in shock before nodding.

"Yes Dominus, I will not fail you." With that we turned to head home finally.

Gannicus' POV:

I watched the man and woman leave in my drunken state as my dear friend Melitta approached. "He was well satisfied?"

I looked to the two slaves and could not stop thoughts of how they did not fully satisfy me. Not like a certain beauty who would not leave thoughts would.

Yet I put on my mask to hide the truth.

"Very well." I told her with a smirk.

"Dominus will be pleased." She said turning to follow the man and woman back to the villar.

"Not as much as I?"

"When are you not so especially with yourself?" she asked amused.

"It is a curse! Being blessed with so much to offer." I laughed following her.

"And so few interested in sharing it." She remarked making me laugh.

"See yourselves well scrubbed I would not have you smell of goat." She said to the two as they hurried past her.

"Goat?" she looked amused.

"A dead one," I looked over to see her husband Oenomaus. I smiled and walked to take offered hand.

"You smell of victory brother!"

"Well earned." He said smiling. "The men all speak of your triumph.

"As they will yours, when you return to the arena." Melitta offered.

"The crowd will cum in great geysers drenching the gods gathered to witness!" I slapped his chest then. "Oenomaus once more upon the sands!" I yelled.

"I would have words with my wife absent your cock which has escaped you." He laughed out.

I fixed myself. "It will be missed." I smirked as I turned to leave.

Batiatus' POV:

"Fifty denarii! For a fucking stone hauler!" I groaned.

"Coin well spent." Lucretia's gentle voice spoke.

I turned to look at her. "Was it? Word surly has reached Tullius' ear yet none of gratitude returned. Even Varinius remains silent." I sighed turning and leaning upon the railing of my balcony facing the cliffs.

"Fifty denarii!" I groaned again walking to her and placing hand upon shoulder before continuing to our chambers. "Solonius was right I should temper patience as my father would!"

"You're not your father." Lucretia spoke. "Nor would I have it so."

I felt her walk closer to me. "Perhaps tomorrow you will find yourself in the market. Where you have often mentioned Tullius frequents upon a certain hour overseeing his concerns." I smiled at her then.

"A chance encounter to gauge reaction?"

"Certain to be favorable." She said. "As I know your reply to my request will be." I laughed then and stepped to her.

"Give it voice and see it considered."

"I would have Gaia remain with us." I looked to the ground in amusement. "Just for a few days! Until she can manage other arrangements."

"The request does not surprise." I told her causing her to stare at me.

"Is that a yes?"

"Ask for the moon and I would wrest it from the heavens." She kissed my hand in happiness.

"Gaia will be so pleased with your answer!" she said smiling.

As she went to leave to tell her friend the good news I kept my hold upon her hand firm.

"Let her keep company with her wine a moment longer." I looked to her then allowing my lust to show as she smirked at me.

"Has a wife ever had such a husband?" she asked in a whisper.

I smiled. "He but honors her and the gods for guiding her to his arms." With that I pulled her into a kiss and pushed her onto the table.

NEXT DAY

Batiatus' POV:

"Do you lay eyes?"

"No. Perhaps Tullius did not come today." Solonius said.

"He always arrives," I said looking around, "and seldom departs before noonday sun." we began to walk down a street then.

"Are you his shadow now, adhered to each footstep?"

"I but study my subject as any proper student would in pursuit of knowledge." I answered him. I turned found a man from the other day. "Tullius' man." I whispered before leading those following to the man. "I seek your master, good Tullius would he be within?"

The man stood as still as marble. "I wish to express my gratitude for allowing me to purchase his slave Crixus. The Gaul shows great promise towards the arena." I said and turned to take what it was my slave was holding.

"Perhaps you could pass word of my presence…." I said placing coin within open palm.

The man smirked and held his hand open once more and I placed another within annoyed at his actions. The man turned then and went through the curtain.

"You owe me a few of those if you recall." Solonius said.

"A costly enterprise to us both." I laughed.

"That one prays will turn into profit." He laughed back.

The man returned and opened curtain to allow us entrance. "Good Batiatus." Tullius said walking up to me avoiding the blood that dripping from the hanging meat around us.

"The gods answer!" I said in delight only to feel anger enter me.

"In mocking tone." Solonius whispered.

"I hoped for occasion to give gratitude for relieving me of that troublesome Gaul." Tullius said as I smiled and walked to him trying to ignore Vettius.

"Think nothing of it." I told the man. "A gesture of respect for a man deserving of it."

"Received with all intensions." Tullius smiled. "Yet I fear you have overpaid."

"A common mistake for those with no head towards business." Vettius spoke walking to stand beside Tullius.

The slave from before held out a purse. "Fifty denarii, minus the ten of the Gaul's actual worth."

"Well uh," I stood speechless for a moment then, "I do not ask for its return. Fair bargain was struck." I told him.

"Fair?" Vettius laughed. "A clumsy maneuver to gain position for your ill-trained men."

"Vettius." Tullius laughed.

I glared at the boy. "Ill-trained? Any one of my men could best yours fucking blindfolded you pissy little shit."

"Listen how the roaster crows!"

"Let us calm ourselves…."

"You doubt my words?" I interrupted Solonius. "Test them."

My words shocked all including my. "Request the match in next month's games."

"Why delay?" the boy asked. "Let us see it here in the morning. The people will judge who holds the better man." I nodded at his words.

"The market?" Solonius asked. "Surly the Magistrate would not approve such disruption."

"Good Tullius is one of the men who has his ear."

"The Magistrate could be swayed to allow it if that is what you wish." Tullius offered.

"It is." I spoke without much thought. "And long past due."

The men before me laughed. "Tomorrow then." Tullius spoke as he turned to Vettius. "A friendly rivalry well settled." With that Tullius returned to his original task.

"You press beyond advantage." Solonius growled.

"No." I whispered turning to him. "I fucking press towards it!" with that we left the disgusting building.

THAT AFTERNOON BACK AT THE VILLAR

Batiatus' POV:

"You should have seen young Vettius so easily goaded into making challenge! The fucking child!" I told the two women before me in delight.

"All men are reduced in years when faced with a superior mind." Lucretia complimented.

"Superior in all accounting!" I laughed taking drink. "A fact Tullius and the rest of the city will bear witness to in the marketplace!"

"Sleep will come with difficulty tonight." Gaia spoke as I turned to leave. "It's been ages since I've seen a decent match. I turned to see both women locked arms and walking behind me.

"Or Tullius. In the blush of youth he was forever attempting to slip beneath my robes."

"Ha!" I laughed. "You should have fucking let him! Tullius has grown to be a man of worth. One to be emulated and admired." I said sitting upon the couch.

"And who will you chose to impress him?" Lucretia asked.

"Vettius' foolishness presents rare opportunity. The question bares careful consideration." I said with a smile as wife and friend joined me.

THAT NIGHT

Batiatus' POV:

I looked up to see Oenomaus being led into my office. "I have news to lift heart. Vettius has made challenge." I could see the man brighten before me.

"The coward founds is cock."

"And I would see it shriveled." I told him. "My best man is to meet his dog in the marketplace come morning."

"The market?" he asked and I walked to stand before him.

"Ah, details of no consequence. My question to you is plain. Is our man prepared for such a vital match?" once again the man brightened before me.

"Yes Dominus. I long to honor this house once again." I stared at the man before me feeling awkward.

"No, I fear you have mistaken my intentions. I speak of Gannicus." The man seemed to deem upon hearing my words.

"Gannicus." He repeated. "The question would be better put to Doctore." I nodded then and looked to the guards.

"Leave." At once they were gone. "His counsel is always valued. Yet he is my father's man. His judgement clouded through a haze of outdated traditions. I seek a more visceral assessment. You and I practically grew up together in this ludus. You have witnessed the rise and fall of a dozen champions. What now does your gut tell you of Gannicus? Is he worthy of the mantle?"

The man remained silent for a moment. "I believe it so."

I stared at the man I'd known for years. "He must truly be, for you to offer support despite your own desires."

"I would not give false tongue to gain advantage." He said without hesitation.

I nodded at the man and took his arms into my hands. "There are few that would with you so." I placed hand upon back then and led him to the door. "Your wife's weekly visit two nights hence?"

"Yes Dominus."

"I would see her to your bed tonight as well. In gratitude for honest thoughts."

"Dominus." With that the man left.

Oenomaus' POV:

Once my wife was up the stairs I turned to leave only to pause upon hearing a noise.

Blood rains down

From an angry sky.

My cock rages on,

My cock rages on.

I turned to where it was coming from and followed to find Gannicus, drunk and singing loudly, barely standing from the edge of the cliff.

Blood rains down

From an angry sky.

My cock rages on,

My cock rages on

The man nearly fell and that was when I made presence known.

"Gannicus." He turned to me and smiled.

"Brother! Brother come, drink, join me!"

"Lower voice!" I growled lowly. "If the guards were to hear you…."

"The guards have already passed. And were well plied with wine!" he screamed. "To keep nose from fucking business."

"Tomorrow you fight for the honor of this ludus. Now is not the time for drink."

"Every night is time for drink!" Gannicus turned to the cliff and held his arms out wide and slowly crept closer to edge. "For the morning sun may greet you with your last fucking day!" he yelled as he fell just barely staying upon the cliff while laughing.

I walked to the man and aided him in returning to feet once more. "Fall to your bed. Or risk steeper plummet against Vettius' man."

"Words of wisdom, well received, well, well, received." I nodded at the man and turned to leave.

"Oenomaus?" I paused and turned once more to the man I saw as brother. "It should be you tomorrow." I nodded my gratitude to the man before finally leaving his company.

NEXT MORNING

Gannicus' POV:

"Where is good Vettius?" Batiatus called into the crowd as we made our way into the marketplace. "Is he among you?" he asked once more. "Or did he come to his senses and remain within the warm safety of his bed?" finally the crowd parted allowing view of the man Batiatus was looking for.

"Ah, there he stands! Fresh and young as a newborn calf!"

"The fool at last shows himself." Vettius said as he and Tullius walked closer to us.

"Batiatus. We had begun to fret on your arrival. Although I see you arrive with unexpected gift." The woman beside Lucretia giggled and blushed. "It has been far too long Gaia."

"And grows longer still." Vettius growled.

"Apologies for my delay. I had much difficulty in the choosing of a man. An imposing task, when each among my stable stands a titan! Perhaps good Vettius should have taken more time with the choosing of his own."

"Words fall from your mouth as shit from ass." Vettius growled once more.

Batiatus laughed then as Tullius spoke. "Let us not become mired in base exchange." He said and addressed the crowd.

"We are gathered here this glorious day to witness honorable contest between respected rivals. Clear space!" like that the crowd moved giving up fighters the space we would need.

"A brawl in the streets where is the honor in such a thing?" Doctore asked.

"Fuck honor!" Batiatus growled. "This is business."

"Gratitude for the Magistrate Sextus…."

"The event turns larger than expected." Batiatus' friend whispered blocking out what Tullius was saying. "Your mad schemes may yet bear fruit."

"Enough for both of us to feast upon."

"In the streets of the great city of Capua!" Tullius yelled drawing our attention once more.

Yet mine was taken to familiar red and gold robes as they walked between two fat men with a skinny horse like woman at his side.

' _What is such a beauty doing in a horrid place such as this?!'_ I thought and felt breath leave lungs when the figure looked up and looked gaze with mine.

I smirked at him only to receive a glare before the figure looked once more to the ground and did not return gaze to scene until the fat man in front of him stopped beside Batiatus and the woman joined Lucretia and Gaia who all started to quietly giggle.

"Good Varinius what brings you here after only just returning home?" Batiatus asked.

"The wife was all too eager to return to take you up on your invitation to stay within your villar I hope we are not intruding."

"None sense! In fact as you can see you made it just in time to see yet another marvelous victory of my man Gannicus! As my wife said you are welcome with our home! Feel free to stay for as long as you wish."

"Gratitude." The fat guy named Varinius spoke.

' _Yes, gratitude.'_ I thought knowing that meant this beautiful creature would be within the same villar as I.

The figure turned slightly to me to which I offered yet another smirk before he quickly faced front once more as Tullius turned to us.

"Batiatus present your man."

"In honor of Magistrate, esteemed Tullius, the noble Varinius, and the good people of Capua." As Batiatus spoke I turned gaze from the vision standing before me and took my swords from Doctore before facing the crowd once more. "I give you the fiercest Cult ever to take up arms in the arena! Slayer of beasts! Conqueror of giants! Behold Gannicus! Champion of the House of Batiatus!" I twisted my swords before raising them high and yelled along with the crowd.

I turned to see if the beauty was watching only to see him quickly lower head. I smirked at him before circling the crowd once more before stopping directly in front of the beautiful creature. _'Perhaps after this I shall be able to learn of a name to go with this beautiful creature.'_ With that thought I prepared for battle and looked to Tullius.

"A fine choice! Vettius present your man."

"I have no tongue for overripe embellishment. Nor is it required. Otho! Stand forth!" the man stepped forward and growled making the crowd yell once more.

The man took stance and glared at me. "Your day finally comes." I smirked and pointed a sword at him.

"And yours ends."

"Gratitude to Batiatus and Vettius. Now, let us judge who stands the better house!" the crowd cheered once more as I prepared to attack.

The Magistrate lifted his arm when suddenly stopped.

"Apologies Magistrate." Everyone looked to Vettius in confusion. "There appears to be something missing. Where is your man's blindfold?"

Harius' POV:

I walked between uncle and cousin trying to ignoring the smell coming from them.

The feeling of a gaze upon me caused me to look up to see that man from a week ago there.

Gannicus.

The man was arrogant! Smirking as if I'll fall under his spell like some whore!

If he knew I was untouchable his smirk and face would forever disappear just as the others before him.

And yet, I could feel a small part of my being wishing it were not so.

I ignored the small part and glared at the now smirking man before quickly looking forward refusing to return my gaze to his.

Once uncle ceased his movements I turned to the small arena that the crowd made as aunt Petronia went to the other women and uncle talked to Batiatus about our taking up their invitation.

"None sense! In fact as you can see you made it just in time to see yet another marvelous victory of my man Gannicus! As my wife said you are welcome with our home! Feel free to stay for as long as you wish." Happiness that I did not know of where it came from entered me and I turned slightly to gaze at Gannicus whose own gaze had yet to leave me.

' _Why do you insist on not removing your gaze?! I do not wish for it! Especially from a mere slave!'_ I thought growling very low so no one but myself could hear before quickly returning gaze to the front to where Tullius began to speak.

"Batiatus present your man."

"In honor of Magistrate, esteemed Tullius, the noble Varinius, and the good people of Capua." As Batiatus spoke I turned gaze from the vision standing before me and took my swords from Doctore before facing the crowd once more. "I give you the fiercest Cult ever to take up arms in the arena! Slayer of beasts! Conqueror of giants! Behold Gannicus! Champion of the House of Batiatus!" Gannicus stepped forward and twisted his swords before yelling along with the crowd.

The man circled until gaze once more landed upon me and I looked to the ground to keep myself and the man from danger.

' _You are a fool with a death wish!'_ I angrily thought. I could feel the man pause his steps directly in front of me causing me to return gaze upwards to see only the man's back.

His very toned back.

I quickly shook thoughts from head and looked anywhere but at the man before me.

"A fine choice!" Tullius exclaimed. "Vettius present your man."

"I have no tongue for overripe embellishment. Nor is it required. Otho! Stand forth!" the man stepped forward and growled making the crowd yell once more.

The man took stance and glared at Gannicus. "Your day finally comes." I could tell the man was smirking as he pointed a sword at him.

"And yours ends."

"Gratitude to Batiatus and Vettius. Now, let us judge who stands the better house!" the crowd cheered once more as Gannicus prepared to attack.

The Magistrate lifted his arm when suddenly stopped.

"Apologies Magistrate." Everyone looked to Vettius in confusion. "There appears to be something missing. Where is your man's blindfold?"

"Blindfold?" I spoke before I could cease my tongue.

Gannicus tensed slightly upon hearing my voice yet did not move to face me.

Of which I was grateful for.

"My nephew is right in his confusion for once Batiatus. What does he mean by blindfold?"

"I do not know the answer good Varinius." The man mumbled before stepping forward laughing.

"Blindfold? What the fuck…."

A slave handed Vettius a piece of white cloth and held it out for all to see. "That was your boast, was it not?" Gannicus did turn then to stare at his Dominus in confusion. "That your gladiator could best any of my men absent sight?" he asked walking closer to Gannicus.

Gannicus and Batiatus shared a thoughtful look.

"You did voice such challenge." Tullius said seriously.

"A simple figure of speech. Not meant to be…." Batiatus paused then and looked to Tullius. "Good Tullius…."

"If Batiatus does not wish to honor terms, he should remove himself with tail between legs." I glared at the bastard Vettius before looking to Batiatus, who appeared anger and frightened with the situation, but gazing quickly at Gannicus to see that the man had turned to face our direction.

"Doctore." Said man stepped forward and took his swords before Gannicus turned to face Vettius. "Come….the task should not be difficult." I looked to the slave in shock upon hearing his words.

Even his Dominus stood speechless.

"I need only to direct my blades towards the smell of shit." I could not stop the smirk that wished to stretch across my face before becoming angry with myself and slightly shaking head.

"Gannicus ever the fool." His Doctore spoke as Gannicus tied the blindfold tightly.

I watched the slave reclaim his swords before getting into fighting stance as the crowd moved back some once more.

"Are you going to allow this Quintus?" Lucretia asked causing me to look to them.

"The choice has been removed from my hands." He said in obvious worry.

I looked to the man once more as the Magistrate was finally allowed to signal the start of the fight.

Otho charged Gannicus who dodged his attack before beginning his attacks on the man. Never once giving him a means to send his own attacks.

Suddenly Gannicus fell to the ground and tripped Otho and refused to release his hold on the man's leg. He crawled up the man and felt for the sword then grabbed his hand and began to hit it upon the ground trying to unarm him.

The man did release his sword, only to roll them over with Gannicus' legs wrapped around his waist as the man punched anywhere he was able to land a hit.

Gannicus finally grabbed his arm then wrapped a leg around his neck then wrapped the other in an attempt to choke the man to death.

Otho stood while lifting Gannicus before slamming him hard upon the ground once more.

Unconsciously I had begun to grip the inside of the long sleeves of my robes as I continued to watch them fight. My grip had tightened when Gannicus hit the ground.

Otho rolled from Gannicus to grab his shield as both men stood.

Gannicus kept his hands out before him.

Otho rushed Gannicus and used his shield to trip Gannicus. Otho dropped the shield and held his arms out wide and yelled to get the crowd going.

I glared at the ugly slave before looking to Gannicus once more only to watch the man get kick hard upon his side by Otho. The kick forced him onto his back because of the force.

Gannicus made attempt to stand once more only to have Otho kick him in the face.

Gannicus was able to stand at last as Otho reclaimed his sword and lashed out at Gannicus successfully cutting a small cut upon his chest.

Otho slashed once more but Gannicus dodged causing the big brute to stumble some. He attacked once more but Gannicus grabbed his hand forcing him to drop his sword then pulled the man down and rolled them until Gannicus was able to trap Otho beneath him and rained punches upon his face this time.

The crowd cheered then and I could not keep the small smile that appeared upon my face that time.

Both men stood once more and Otho was able to push Gannicus to the nearest wall where he punched Gannicus in the face a few times more before yanking him to the ground once more and grabbed a nail then stabbed it into Gannicus' chest.

The man screamed and I jumped slightly at the sound before forcing myself to calm less my family catches my actions.

Gannicus pushed Otho from him then stood in an attack position ready to attack or defend if possible.

Otho grabbed his sword and charged Gannicus who dodged in time causing Otho to lodge his sword into a piece of wood.

Gannicus felt the sword before pushing the man from it only to turn him then slam his head upon the piece of wood a few times, causing the crowd and his Dominus to cheer happily, before leading the man's neck to the sword where he pushed the man's neck into it before sliding him down affectively opening his neck and winning the fight.

The crowd went wild then, but known as wild as Batiatus who rushed to his man as he removed the blindfold.

"Have you ever fucking seen the like?!" I smiled at Batiatus who walked so that Vettius could see his face. "Perhaps good Vettius should pit a man less prone to death against the mighty Gannicus!" as his Dominus spoke Gannicus moved closer and smiled brightly at me before raising his arms in victory.

I smiled at him then.

He may just be a slave, but he was a gladiator as well, and he just won a marvelous battle as uncle would say. For that I decided to reward him with a kind smile instead of a glare.

Only for it to turn to a glare up seeing the smile to turn a smirk, however tired looking it may be, before looking away and allowing commoners to stand between us affectively blocking our view of one another.

All the while I tried to calm my fastly beating heart.

"An impressive displace Batiatus," Magistrate said walking up to the now bowing man, "one not soon forgotten." With that the man left to be replaced with Tullius.

"Gannicus is truly a wonder." Batiatus nodded then.

"One deserving more prominent position in the games."

"You gaze upon my very thoughts." Batiatus smiled brightly then. "Commitments beckon. Join me at Nestor's shop after the market closes and we shall discuss your man in length." Batiatus nodded at the man who I just stared at trying to see just what an evil man such as himself would be up to.

Tullius noticed my gaze causing him to glare and walk off.

Batiatus turned to me as well before smiling and rushing up to me only remembering not to touch me when mere inches from the robes.

"Apologies. Excitement clouded thoughts." He laughed before taking two steps from me.

I smiled sadly at the man.

I do not remember the last time I was touched by another person. My family will touch my robes, but that is to merely make sure I am out of touching range of others. The moment I am they remove touch and surround me to make sure I am untouched.

I earn for contact of any kind. Yet this mark makes touching me a curse.

All so that my family can have my fortune.

And why don't I just give it to them? Because I myself am unable to sign it away until I am married and no longer my own person but property.

I hated my family. I hated being forced to marry.

The strange part was that I did not mind the training. I have never been attracted to women so it would only be fair that I play as close to the role as I could to whomever it was I married.

Or that is what uncle has told me since he found out of my preference.

I said before turning to return to my uncle's side as he celebrated with Batiatus.

Never once noticing Gannicus close gaze.

Gannicus' POV:

I walked slowly towards my brothers who were within the baths only to smile upon hearing their cheers once I entered.

"Only the mad Gannicus could win contest fucking blindfolded! Auctus yelled.

"Barca can do the same thing!"

Auctus forced him to gaze into his eyes. "And I would kill you for being a fool." With that they kissed.

I gazed upon them wishing I was able to celebrate my victory kissing the lips of the beautiful creature that is now just above my head with Batiatus and his wife.

I turned gaze from them and smiled at my brother as he approached.

"Auctus speaks truth. Facing Vettius' man absent sight was beyond foolish. The gods must have taken pity on your addled brain." I laughed and looked from Oenomaus before returning gaze.

"The gods had naught to do with it." I him thinking of how I wished for nothing else but to impress the beautiful creature who had been observing. "Otho he grunts like a stuck pig before each attack." My brothers laughed. "His squeals they gave way position!"

Oenomaus laughed and I accepted his hand. "Your victory lifts the heart."

"You will not be rid of Gannicus so easily brother." I vowed to him smiling. I turned to my brothers once more. "Dominus, he rewards me with all the wine that I can drink and I would share it my brothers!" they all cheered and embraced me as I turned to the new recruits. "Those that bare the mark." Their faces fell then but I paid them no mind as I celebrated with my brothers while thinking of a way to get the beauty from before alone so that I may final have a name.

And possibly more.

Batiatus' POV:

"Gannicus' victory forges path to greater glory!" I exclaimed happily as I walked towards my wife and Gaia. With Tullius' support we can finally gain proper position in games!"

"Maybe a place in the opening ceremony of the new arena." Lucretia said.

"After such a magnificent showing I have no doubt Gannicus will be offered a place in the primus." Gaia said.

"Primus?!" Lucretia spoke in hopeful tone.

"Yeah, I favor the fucking sound of that!" I growled happily kissing her shoulder. "Expect late return I would seek out Solonius afterwards to discuss advantage to his house as well."

"What of Varinius and his family?" Lucretia asked.

I turned and stared at her. Varinius was extended offer to join yet he did not wish to leave his nephew until he scouted all places he would be allowed to roam. His fat pig of a son and horse of a wife are to their dreams."

"And the nephew?"

"To his dreams as well Varinius made sure of it." I said feeling a slight bit of disgust for the man yet I would need him if I were to truly can Magistrate's favor.

Tullius would get me upon the steps. Varinius would place me within the Senate itself.

"Send Tullius my regards." Gaia said changing subject. "And gauge his response in remembering me." I laughed at the woman before pointing at her.

"How could he fucking forget you?!" she laughed as well as I headed out of my villar and into town.

Upon arriving where I was told to meet Tullius stepped forward and held cup up in toast. "Good Batiatus. Word of Gannicus' victory has spread throughout the city. His name, and yours, fall from every mouth." I nodded and took offered cup.

"May they always find the taste pleasing." Tullius laughed and headed once more for the table.

"Everyone clamors to see you man again. With except of poor Vettius." I sighed at those words. "He is fit for seizure from the ordeal."

"Unfortunate. That he could not provide more worthy opponent." I said as Tullius looked to me. "Yet his stock is well known to be of inferior quality as if the boy himself. The manner in which he tends the ludus. The child has no fucking talent for it." I told the man honestly.

Tullius just stared at me. "You surprise me Batiatus. Your disposition towards business is much more aggressive that your father's." I shrugged.

"We are of diverging temperament and desires."

"How does he fair in Sicilia?" he asked.

"The climb is more agreeable to various conditions brought about by the passing of the years." I said with shrug. "How did the Magistrate take to Gannicus' display?" I asked changing subject.

"Ignited by it. As was the crowd." He was in front of the door now as he took drink then sat it upon the barrel beside him. "He even broached subject of retaining the man for the opening games of the new arena." I looked on shocked.

"Gannicus in the opening games?!" I gasped before smiling. "If you could aid in such a thing I would forever be in your debt."

"It merely requires a word in proper ear. All that remains is to agree upon a price." I smiled.

"Of course, I would be happy to see coin to your hand in exchange for assistance. What, err, sum did you have in mind?" The man gaze upon me before laughing.

"You misunderstand me Batiatus. I do not offer a broker arrangement I offer to purchase your man." I blinked at the man in shock.

"Purchase? But why would you want a gladiator? You're not a lanistas?"

The man laughed. "I have many vested interests in shipping, goods and services, this very shop. And young Vettius' ludus." As words left tongue the boy appeared behind the man with slaves.

"Look at the little fuck now, about to shit himself." Vettius said.

"Still your tongue. The grownups are talking." Tullius spoke with smirk.

I glared at both men before me. "Two hundred denarii. A generous offer. In respect of your father." Tullius said holding out a purse.

I looked to it then back to the man "Apologies. I would not part with the man." Tullius stared at me before walking closer.

"I allow you to purchase one of my slaves yet now you deny me the opportunity?"

"Gannicus is not for sale." I growled.

"Everything is for sale Batiatus." The man said close to my face. "The question is but price." The man backed from me and suddenly my slaves were attacked and killed as I watched in shock a bag was thrown over my head.

I was led to place outside where men threw punch after punch and kick after kick.

The bag prevented me from seeing properly. Making it impossible for me to reach up an remove it so aid in my attempt to escape. Finally the attacks ceased and the bag was removed so that I was able to see Tullius.

"I make fair offer and you produce cock to piss on me." I just looked at the man. "Do you know what that feels like Batiatus?" the man moved his robes aside and began to piss on me.

Once the man was finished he knelt before me and the last thing I heard was his threat before the world went black.

"Reconsider your answer. Or be excluded from the games forever."

 **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Confusing? Review and let me know! Also, Harry, or Harius, and Gannicus' relationship or just the characters themselves weren't hit on a lot because A: it's only the first chapter and B so much happens in Gannicus' story that it's honestly important to hit on a lot of things. Plus, I've got big plans for this story. BIG. So bear with me okay:) and I do still plan on working on the next chapter to Power They No Not. Don't worry. This one I just felt like my fans deserved for putting up with me not being able to be on time most of the time with chapters because of school and/or work. School ends this Friday for me though so I'll have plenty of time to work on both stories and possibly any others you guys want to see. Like I said above just let me know if there's a crossover you're wanting to see and I'll consider them:) hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange Feelings

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or their stories. I only own my story and any characters I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all who've not only reviewed but also followed and favored this story with just the first chapter! It means the world to me:) since school is now over and the only thing that'll get in my way is work I should have more time to work on my stories. ALSO, Monday night should be the latest that the next chapter of Power They No Not will be up. Thank you again and hope you enjoy!**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Two: Strange Feelings

Batiatus' POV:

I woke with a gasp looking around only to realize I was safely within my villar once more. The bruise upon my side made itself known once more as I slowly rose then stood.

"Quintus why are you from bed?" Lucretia's voice asked as I dressed. "The medicus gave plain instruction you are to rest."

"A week upon my back sees advice well heeded more and even my cock will cease knowing how to stand." I told her.

"His spirit returns." Gaia laughed as Lucretia made tempt to aid in dressing.

"I am not a babe new dropped from fucking womb." I told her as she smirked.

"See meat and wine set out." Lucretia demanded.

"I always follow the wine," Gaia laughed before turning gaze towards me, "your wounds, they are less gruesome." With a smile she was gone.

"Has she not yet found some fool's bed to fall to yet? Or is her sole intent in Capua to drink us dry?"

"She has been a great comfort."

"And seeks the word for herself." I told my wife.

"Who do you think dried my tears when my husband was returned to me bloodied and broken? His life in question?" I gazed upon her face as she spoke and noticed tears threatening to fall.

I took hold of her hands. "I live," I reminded her gently, "and continue thoughts towards doing so." I took of her face then. "I would not see my injuries wound you as well."

Lucretia leaned in for a kiss then. "It is a balm to see you on your feet." I smiled and walked from her. "You're going to speak to the Magistrate about this?" she questioned.

"Towards what end?" I asked picking up mirror to stare upon my reflection and the damage done to it.

"Quintus-."

"He is a puppet" I interrupted her. "What redress would Sextus offer when the man who grieved me holds his strings?"

"Tullius has always been a favored son of Capua." Lucretia spoke. "I cannot believe he would be capable of doing such a thing."

"A man of ambition is capable of anything." I told her.

Tullius' POV:

"My dealings with the Magistrate take precedence tomorrow. I would have you greet Varus in my stead."

"The honor would be mine." Vettius spoke as we walked through the city. "The man pisses wine and shits gold."

"Varus is but a stream leading to an ocean of coin." I told the boy. "One I would see break wave upon our steps." The boy laughed.

"He comes to choose men?" he questioned.

"For the Games of the Vinalia. To ensure his vines bear fruit in the coming year."

"I will present only our finest gladiators." The boy spoke as a certain man caught eye.

"I would enrich our stock, and offer him Gannicus as well." Once words were spoken I headed towards the man.

Solonius' POV:

"This had best be the Falernian promised." I warned the merchant. "If I find you've served your usual swill we will have words."

"Put mind to ease." I turned and paused upon seeing the face of the man who wounded my dear friend so badly.

"Tullius."

"Note sun and mountains etched in the amphora. Proof of its authenticity." I looked to the symbol to see it was in fact there.

"Yes, of course."

"I was unaware you had an appreciation for such tastes Solonius." I looked to jug in hand.

"A gift for a friend recovering from unfortunate injury." I turned gaze to the man then and glared slightly.

"Please," confusion entered me as he reached for something, "allow me." I looked to see he had pulled coin out and now held it within his palm.

"Generous, but unnecessary." I told him and turned to pay the merchant.

"I believe it is." I turned to the man once more as he handed the merchant the coin.

"I've done nothing to deserve it."

"A matter shortly to be rectified." He said gaining interest. "Come, I would discuss message to be delivered with our gift." He spoke placing arm round shoulders forcing me to walk at his side. "Better received from your tongue than mine."

Harius' POV:

"My they certainly are beasts are they not?" aunt Petronia asked giggling with that whore named Gaia.

"Yes they certainly are." Gaia turned her gaze and allowed it to linger on one particular form. "The Gaul is quite the beast as well." She said with lust in her voice.

I looked to the woman in slight shock before turning gaze once more to the fighting men.

More so to the one named Gannicus. Who would not cease quick glances in my direction when moment was given to him.

' _Does the man not know how to take message?!'_ I thought in irritation as I glared at the smirking man.

"What name does he take?" I heard Gaia ask.

"Apologies, I do not know."

"His name is Crixus," I turned to the two slave girls as one of them spoke, "he trains in the style of murmillo." She spoke gaining some respect from me with her knowledge of the Games.

"You have an interest in the Games." Gaia spoke my thoughts as she turned gaze once more to Crixus. "Or does it land only upon the men who play them?" I turned and saw the slave girl blush causing Gaia and aunt Petronia to laugh.

"So easily made to blush!" Gaia laughed. "A sign of tragic inexperience." I looked down in slight embarrassment then at the knowledge that I, too, held no experience upon the matter in any way.

"I myself have not turned that color since before you were born." Aunt Petronia spoke as both women walked up to the slave. "I envy your youth." I forced laugh to remain upon tongue at hearing her words.

' _It has been many years since you have look desirable has it not aunt dear?'_ I thought with a smirk before quickly wiping it from face when my cousin glared at me.

"I envy your youth as well, and all the wonders you have yet to discover." I looked to Gaia once more as she leaned closer to the slave girl. "Do not be afraid to pursue every delight this world has to offer." Her words struck something within me as well as I once more felt a gaze upon me yet refused to look towards the man.

"Melitta cautions patience." The other slave spoke gaining attention. "Plucking flowers too quickly will bruise the petals."

"Words from a mouth that has only known her husband's cock." The slave laughed with both Gaia and my aunt as I glared at the woman.

' _This Melitta woman seems to hold great knowledge on truly loving someone and she must shit all over it like the bitch she is!'_

"I don't see what the fuss is about with the Gaul. He seems to barely be holding his own." Duilius spoke.

"No, I believe he is holding his own quite nicely." I spoke as I watched Gannicus win yet another match.

"I do not recall seeking your advice on the matter!" he growled which I returned a glare to.

"And I do not recall asking for permission. Or did I suddenly become a slave like them?" I asked nodding towards the two women.

Duilius looked to them before slowly turning a smirk to me.

"You shall be one of them soon enough." My glare deepened then as his words struck deeply at my heart as I quickly looked from him causing me to catch Gannicus' gaze.

I looked quickly from the man to hide my pain before replacing mask and looking to him with a glare.

I expected a smirk to meet my glare, yet it was met with a confused look at he looked from me and began yet another match.

Gannicus' POV:

I paused in my matches to gaze up quickly at the beauty that stood upon the balcony.

My gaze was able to linger a moment longer as all upon the sands could not keep eyes from such a vision.

His beauty shined brighter when not covered by those robes. Now his hair, as black as the midnight sky, fell freely to his shoulders. The sun seemed to make his eyes shine brighter than any jewel in existence and his snow white skin was covered by golden and black robes that did not have sleeves revealing a strange mark wrapping his right arm. The robes still fit him tighter than a man's should normally.

Yet, I could not say I minded the view all that much.

I watched as the vision argued with the fat boy as his side. Something must have been spoken to cause both boys to look towards Naevia and her friend before the fat boy turned a smirk to the beauty and spoke. Whatever it was that was spoken caused such pain to enter those emerald eyes I had to fight to keep sword from flying at the fat shit.

Those emeralds looked quickly away only to land once more upon me then quickly glanced away before returning with their normal glare.

Yet his pain caused too much confusion and pain of my own to return my normal smirk.

The boy noticed this and just gazed upon me before looking down then rushed into the villar once more only to be replaced by a taller, yet still fat, version of the fat shit who hurt such a beautiful creature.

I glared slightly at both men before turning to Oenomaus as he was pushed upon the sands by the recruited Gaul.

My brother stood then turned to the Gaul. "Finally words have reached thick fucking skull." I smiled at my brother as Doctore told the Gaul to return to his training and Oenomaus went to take a drink.

I watched them speak before fighting Auctus once more as I thought of those emeralds and how the grounds suddenly seemed to deem without his presence.

' _I must speak with him. I must learn his name, and why sudden sadness is ever known to be held in those emeralds he calls his eyes.'_ I thought before defeating Auctus once more.

I offered hand to aid in his standing then turned towards my brother and Doctore. "Doctore," both men turned towards me, "I require a more worthy opponent. Perhaps if Oenomaus is finished sipping drink?" both men smirked at each other.

"Instruct Gannicus in the ways of a true champion." Oenomaus smiled at me before taking weapon and took position.

I laughed happily before attacking.

As we fought thoughts rushed by of emeralds and snow white skin and suddenly thoughts lead to a plan.

A foolish plan, but one that shall get me alone with him.

Tonight.

Batiatus' POV:

I stared at the statue before me before turning when footsteps rung out.

Upon seeing my friend I turned once more to the statue. "Do you recall Magnetius when he fought Trux of the East?"

"A glorious victory." Solonius spoke as I nodded.

"For my father." I told him before I turned and walked towards yet another statue. "Hadrianus." I turned and walked towards yet another. "Acerbitas." I walked towards another. "Dolor." I went to stand before another. "Zephyros."

I turned once more to my friend. "My father's champions, my grandfather's champions, the stored history of the House of Batiatus."

"With new chapters yet to be added." Solonius offered walking towards with a jug.

"Etched upon what tablet?" I asked. "I'm excluded from the Games or has such details slipped memory's grasp?"

"Apologies, I did not mean-." I stopped him.

"Fault is mine for bearing teeth at trusted friend." I walked past him then and took offered gift. "Gratitude for the gift. It's well received." I told him and took sip.

"I claim only its delivery." I turned to him in confusion. "He's willing to see his bid for Gannicus doubled. If accepted, he will grant your men strong position in the upcoming Game of the Vinalia." Anger that I did not know could exist entered me as I turned gaze once more upon friend.

"This wine is from Tullius?"

"I did not seek him out. He approached me in the marketplace expressing regret that his business with you turned to excess. He even paid for the wine that I'd selected for you. A gesture of goodwill." I walked towards the man then.

"Do you see these marks upon me?"

"We must consider-."

"Do you fucking see them?!" I growled pausing all words that had fought to leave his tongue.

"I see them." The man finally spoke.

"That is the man's true gesture! The only to be considered!" I turned then and threw the jug to the wall where it shattered into pieces. "You counsel to suck the cock that pisses on me!"

"I merely counsel reason, as your father would." Lucretia entered the chambers in that moment worried and confused.

"To what purpose?"

"He brings word and gift from Tullius. Who yet seeks Gannicus to swell his ranks."

"After what he fucking did to you?!" she growled turned gaze towards Solonius.

"Let us sweep aside such petty grievances in service of reason and reward. He offers twice the sum refused." I looked to wife before turning and began to walk towards the man before me. "And what I wonder, does good Solonius receive for convincing me to spread cheeks and accept deeper ramming?"

"I would share equal position in the Games." I laughed.

"You are in remarkable condition to claim my reflection."

"Our fates move towards similar end despite outward appearance." I looked to him in confusion. "Refuse Tullius' offer, and I shall join you in exclusion from the arena." I looked to the man in guilt.

"He makes such a threat?" Lucretia questioned.

"With exacting clarity." Solonius answered.

"I did not mean to see you burdened so." I told the man. "I will think upon the matter."

"Tullius requires answer."

"I require a fucking moment!" I yelled as I paced. We headed for the balcony where Varinius, Petronia, and Duilius were watching with confusion in their eyes as we joined them.

"He wishes to present your man to Quintilius Varus tomorrow."

"Varus?" Varinius asked causing all to gaze upon him. "He comes to Capua?"

"Vettius is to meet him as he enters the city midday." Solonius answered.

"I held his acquaintance in Rome. A man of great influence. And coin." Solonius, Varinius, and I all shared a look.

"You would beg for Tullius' scraps?" I asked Solonius.

"Without them, I fear we shall both go hungry." I nodded and sighed as I turned gaze towards my gladiators. "Think upon it." He spoke placing comforting touch upon shoulder. "And know that I stand with you, whatever your decision." I looked to the man then as he moved to leave before turning gaze towards my men once more.

"I have witness greater spine within a snail." Petronia sneered.

All went silent as Lucretia approached me and placed gentle touch upon arm.

"What are your thoughts?" she questioned.

I shook head and watched Gannicus before watching all my men as one of the recruits fell and held up the symbol for Missio.

Suddenly anger entered me and I turned to Doctore.

"Doctore!" all looked to me. "Send that fucking man to the mines!" I stared upon me in shock. "Do it!" Doctore motioned for the guards who took the pleading man towards the walls where he was chained. "We do not surrender in this fucking house! I'll see these walls fall to ruin before Missio is given!" I vowed before turning and entering the villar once more.

"It appears decision is made." Varinius spoke.

"Gannicus will one day stand the champion of Capua. For the House of Batiatus!"

"How do we manage such honor if excluded from the Games?" Lucretia reminded as I turned to her.

"Tullius but brokers interest. If a man of wealth and position such as Varus requested my men even he would be unable to refuse." I told her.

"He meets with Vettius." Petronia spoke.

"You expect that fucking child to make introduction?" Lucretia asked.

I smirked. "No, I expect him to bleed. As I rip Varus from his grasp." I turned to Varinius then and felt my smirk grow. "You are seeking a man for your nephew are you not? Varus has power and wealth already. Just think how much he will share once your nephew's wealth is added." Varinius' eyes lit up then.

"See to it the man shows interest in my nephew, and I shall see to a spot in the Senate in return. One who is also a powerful Lanista." I continued to smirk and took offered hand.

"Tomorrow shall see us both properly rewarded."

Gannicus' POV:

I sat upon the floor of Oenomaus' chambers as we laughed and shared wine. I offered jug to the man yet he refused.

"I have had my fill." I spoke as his wife entered.

"Finally someone who can hold their wine!" I yelled causing both to laugh.

"I did not realize we were for company." She said.

"He leaves presently." Oenomaus answered looking to me.

"Oh please! After we have finished the jug!" I yelled offering her cup to which she took then leaned upon her husband. "The last of my spoils to be shared with dearest of friends."

"Replace dearest with only and sentiment becomes truth." Melitta spoke with smirk.

"Subtle argument," I spoke and pointed to myself, "who was the better man as we sparred today?"

"My husband."

"Ha!" Oenomaus laughed.

"You are swayed by the title of wife!" both laughed then. "One day we shall face each other upon the sand, and have true decision."

"What would really happen?" she question looking between her husband and myself. "If you had to face each other sine missione? No quarter given, no mercy shown?"

"I would give your husband a glorious death." I smirked as Oenomaus just gazed upon me.

"You joke of killing a man you love when someday you may be asked to."

I sighed. "Oh, you two are a perfect match are you not? Both always fretting about what tomorrow may bring. We are slaves. Burden of choice and conscience equally removed. We are truly free when we fight." I told them with smirk as an image of the beauty I yet knew a name to came to front of mind. "Or when we fuck which I shall leave to do presently." Oenomaus laughed as I stood and made to exist.

"It is you and my husband who are of a perfect match." I paused to look to Melitta. "One hides true thought in brooding silence. The other in boastful jest meant to hold all at a fair distance."

"Melitta-."

"I do not hold you at a distance." I told her interrupting Oenomaus. "You are my two favorite women in this world." I laughed.

"And what happens, brave Gannicus, when presented with circumstance you cannot laugh or fight your way clear of?" I smirked upon hearing her question.

"Well, I may have to fuck my way clear of it." With that laugh I left my dear friends in search of goal.

I gazed around to make sure I was truly alone before removing parchment I had hidden that held a note upon it I had quickly written once training had finished.

Looking around once more I walked around until I found a slave I had been hoping to see.

"Naevia." the woman startled slightly before turning and walking to the bars that separated us.

"Domina is awaiting me."

"This will take but a moment." I told her as I was serious for once.

She must have noticed the urgency as she nodded slowly.

I held the note through the bars for her to take. "Give this to the boy who came with those fat shits." Her eyes widened then as they also held fear.

"Why would you write to him?"

"All I ask is for my note to be delivered. I do not have to give details to reasoning." I told her.

She gazed upon me before sighing and nodded. "I shall make tempt to see note to him." I smiled at her then.

"Gratitude." She nodded then and rushed up the stairs with a jug of wine.

I watched her go before heading to my chambers once more.

As I walked I saw Barca and Auctus in the makings of a fuck and smiled at the man before walking off.

A hand was felt upon shoulder then. "Gannicus-." Before the man could finish I grabbed him and threw him to the wall.

"Never come up upon my back!" I yelled at the recruit.

"Apologies." The Gaul said. "I seek only advice for coming days." I looked at the man then.

"Heed Oenomaus' instruction, you will earn your brand." I leaned closer then. "Till then, stay from sight." With that I released the man and began to walk once more.

"It is not the brand that concerns me," I turned to the man once more, "it is becoming champion."

I smiled at the man then. "There is only one way to become champion." I told the man who gazed upon me. "Never fucking lose."

With that last piece of advice I turned and once more headed for my chambers.

Praying my note would be answered in kind.

Harius' POV:

A knock upon my chamber doors startled me, for no one save uncle and Duilius would dare enter my chambers and they would not be so kind as to knock first, causing me to stand from bed and walking to open the doors.

"Apologies for interrupting you." One of the slave girls from before spoke.

"And what calls you to my doors at this hour?" I questioned yet she remained silent and uncertain. "I asked a question did I not? I would see it answered." I demanded.

"Apologies, I only hesitate in fear of consequence."

"Consequence?" I asked.

The slave looked to her hands before slowly raising them. "Gannicus requested that I deliver note to you." I paled silently upon looking at the peace of parchment before slowly reaching to take it from the girl.

The slave looked uncertain still as she turned to leave only to pause when I called for her.

"What name do you carry?" she looked to me.

"Naevia." I nodded.

"Gratitude Naevia. I shall tend to the note appropriately." Naevia nodded then turned once more.

I watched Naevia go before looking once more to what it was she had given me and read it.

Come to my chambers tonight once opportunity is given. I wish to talk.

I gazed upon the note that lay within my hands in both curiosity and fear.

Curiosity as to what would cause the man to go to such lengths to speak with me. And fear this would be discovered which would see to the end of the man's life.

' _The fact a mere slaves thinks he may summon me as if I myself were one!'_ I thought in an attempt to be angry.

In truth I was not. I held too much curiosity to not go and meet the man.

With such thoughts I quickly hid the note within a box upon the desk within my chambers and went to the doors. Gratitude filled me that uncle placed fear within all who dwelled within the villar's mind so that my leaving the door unlocked would not come to ones attention. Giving me chance to slip from room and into the shadows as two slaves walked past.

I watched them for a moment before slipping from hiding place and down the stairs that I knew led to the dining area for the gladiators.

Once I was down I looked around to see if a person was around before rushing towards the man's chambers.

I raised fist to knock before hesitating.

' _What if my thoughts are too clouded by curiosity? What if this leads to a horrid fate?'_ such thoughts caused me to lower fist and turn to leave.

However, the man must've heard movement as the door suddenly opened and I was faced with that insufferable smirk once more.

"I must admit I did not believe my note would be answered in kind. I am pleased to see that I am wrong." I glared at the man.

"I just simply wished to see why a mere slave would believe himself able to summon me as if I were one myself." The man laughed then and leaned upon his door.

"Is that the reason for your presence?"

"And why else would cause it to be before you?"

"I would think it be because of my good looks."

"Well your thoughts were lead wrong then." I remarked glaring once more as the man laughed and moved aside.

"Please, do come in."

"As if I would go into a slaves chambers! Champion or not." I sneered. The man simply smirked then shrugged.

"Better to enter then be caught standing upon his doorstep." I thought on his words for a moment before sighing and entering.

The man shut the door behind him as I stared at the tiny area before turning to the man only to find he was standing close, very close, to me. I flinched and took step back only to have it followed.

"What is it you think you are doing?" I finally questioned.

"Relax. I only wish to talk."

"Talking does not require such close proximities."

"I belive they do."

"Once more your thoughts are lead astray." The man laughed once more before taking step back and pointing towards the bed.

"Would you care to sit?" I gazed upon the piece of furniture in slight fear.

Gannicus must've seen it for he spoke. "Do not fear, as I said before I merely wish to speak with you." I watched the man sit upon the bed before motioning for me to join.

I gazed upon him. "And what would a slave wish to talk to a noblemen about?" I questioned.

"I wish to know the name before such a beauty." The answered shocked me into silence.

After a few moments I collected myself and slowly sat upon the bed and looked to my folded hands.

"Learning my name would not matter. Soon it will not matter to me either." I could tell my answer confused the man without looking upon his face.

"What meaning do your words hold?"

"I do not have to give you such details." I told him though it lacked the normal sting.

"Very well. When you feel like you can tell me I will listen." I looked to the man in shock once more.

"You certainly are full of surprises Gannicus." the man shuddered slightly, for reasons I did not know, before he spoke.

"I have been told that many of times." I actually smiled then before sighing.

"What is the true reason behind your summons? If it is for a fuck I hate to disappoint but I cannot-."

"As I said before I merely wish to speak with you. Get to know you."

"For what reason? Beside to learn my name which is neither a reason nor an answer." The man laughed once more and a shudder ran through me that time.

I ignored it, though, and turned attention towards the man as he spoke.

"There is something about you that I cannot place. It is more than your beauty, of which you are not in short supply of it seems, yet I have never felt the need to know someone who I would only seek to fuck on normal circumstance." I stared upon the man before sighing.

"What is it you wish to know?" I asked before sense could stop the question from leaving tongue.

"How old?"

"Eighteen."

"I am twenty-six." **(For the record I completely just guessed on an age. I don't know if that's really how old he would've been at the time but he doesn't seem too old but also not too young when he and Spartacus finally meet so I just guessed he'd be around this age)**

"I do not recall asking for yours."

"Yet it is necessary for when two people wish to learn of each other." I sighed once more.

"Very well, next question."

"What is such a beauty as yourself living with such horrid shits?" I tensed upon hearing question.

"I….when I was no older than four my mother and father met with a tragic end when their carriage was attacked by bandits looking for easy coin. When news reached home my aunt and uncle instantly took me into their home."

"A strange kindness for people such as them." I huffed at the response.

"Kindness would have been to let me live upon the streets as a commoner." I looked to see the man held confusion upon his face. "I was forced into training when I reached the age of eight and uncle learned of my preferences."

"Training? Preferences?" I nodded.

"Though at such a young age I knew that I held no interest in women. Men attracted my attention more." I admitted and waited for the man to laugh or ask me to leave.

"Yet that does not explain the training." I looked to the man in shock as he took in the knowledge of my preference as if it were nothing.

I breathed in before answering to gain head. "My family is rich, richer than my aunt and uncle. Mother married father who held a high standing in the Senate while aunt Petronia married uncle who did not hold as high of standing. So when they left for the afterlife and uncle learned of my interests he began to train me to be the 'woman' of a relationship. It would only be fair since I could not give all a woman could." I said with venom in voice.

Gannicus remained silent and I looked to the man to see anger within his eyes.

"Is that the meaning behind your clothing?" I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and nodded.

"Uncle wishes me to look desirable for whichever husband he chooses."

"Yet why would he force such a fate upon you?" I looked to Gannicus and went to answer before sense finally caught up with thoughts and I glared at the man.

"I do not know why I revealed all I did, but I do not plan on revealing more." The man just stared upon me.

"You hate them do you not?" I blinked at the question and stood refusing to look at the man.

Again I spoke without truly thinking. "Yes, I hate them. I hate them for forcing such a fate upon me simply so they may gain my fortune."

"Why not just allow them access to it now?" I laughed then.

"Because the Senate locked it from me until I was of age yet when uncle told them of his plan hoping it would grant him access it locked it tighter from grasp." I looked to the man then. "Neither I nor my aunt and uncle can touch my fortune until I am married off to become someone's property."

Gannicus gazed upon me. "You are a slave." I glared then. And turned fully to the man.

"I am no slave!" the man stood then and stepped closer causing my step to push myself backwards.

"Of different shape, maybe, but slave regardless." I glared then, not wanting to believe his words, before looking from him.

"I do not know why I told such secrets to a mere slave I only just met."

"Perhaps your heart has kept them hidden for far too long." I looked to Gannicus then upon hearing his words.

' _Why is he so different? He is nothing but a gladiator, a slave, someone who should never be allowed to speak to me in such a manner much less summon me. Yet here I am and I do not know why. Yet I can tell he is different.'_ I thought then suddenly moved far from him when he reached towards the mark.

"Apologies. I did not mean to startle or offend. I was simple curious about that mark." I looked to it with a glare and refused to look at the man.

' _Should I tell him the meaning behind the mark he will never seek me out again. Never will I feel his gaze upon me. Nor will he summon for me as he did this night.'_ I looked to the man once more. _'Perhaps that is for the best. This man is different and I cannot figure out why. Perhaps if we part ways here all dangers will die with it that would surely come with these meeting.'_ I thought then smirked at the man.

"A gift placed upon me by loving family. A gift that is a curse."

"Curse?" Gannicus questioned.

"A curse that keeps me pure. Should this be tampered with in any way it will cause not only my death, but of the one who touched me." Now that he knew he will end this meeting here and this will be yet another chapter behind me.

"Such a thing holds no sense." I blinked upon hearing his words.

"Pardon?"

"What of when you bathe? What if it is a simple brushing of shoulders when passing one another too closely? What of hugging a dear friend?" the questions took me by shock.

"I….the mark is repainted every morn once my bath is finished so that it may be more apparent if one tampers with mark as it remains fresh and not as sturdy then. As for accidental touching," I looked down in sadness then, "I do not recall the last time I felt the touch of another." Silence was the answer then.

"Why would they do such a horrid thing to you." I looked to the man then.

"Why are you not frightened? Why are you not requesting that I leave? Why ask all these questions? Why act as if you care for a boy whose name you do not even know?"

"Because as I said before, we are slaves. Of different forms, but slaves nonetheless. I also recall mentioning I wished to know you. Questions are usually required for such a goal."

I blinked upon hearing his answer. "So even after learning I am untouchable you still wish to learn of me?"

"And why would I not wish to?" I blinked once more.

"You are very different." The man smirked once more.

"I hear that a lot as well." I laughed then and felt myself beginning to relax without taking notice of it too much.

"Most men who learn of such a thing go running with tail between legs."

"Well most men do not have anything between their legs." I laughed once more.

"And you do?"

"Would you like proof."

"I shall take word of it." I said quickly with smile.

Gannicus smiled as well. "You should smile more. It brightens yours eyes more than they already are." I blushed and looked from the man.

"When there is not many things to smile for it becomes nearly impossible to do so on the daily."

"With your permission, perhaps I can be the reason to aid in your smile?" I looked to the man then. "What if I were to ask you return every night at the same time? If only so that we may learn of one another." I blinked then and smiled.

As I went to answer visions of my uncle and the last man who dared speak to me came to mind and fear took place of happiness as I felt my eyes widen and I began to back from the man.

"Such a request would be impossible." The man looked to me in confusion.

"But-."

"I cannot allow this to happen once more. I cannot allow myself to be happy. For the reason is always taken. And you are a kind man, slave or not, I cannot let this happen. Apologies." I turned then and threw door open and rushed through it.

Only to pause in both shock and fear.

Slowly, I turned around and looked towards Gannicus before slowly looking down at his hand wrapped around my left wrist.

"Whatever is it that has you so frightened I would know of so that I may rid you of it." I barely heard his words as I looked to his hand upon me as my breathing sped up.

Shockwaves and strange feelings entered me at the innocent touch, the first touch that comes to mind, along with fear that I did not know I could possess. "Return to my chambers tomorrow. Let me prove that I can keep a smile upon your face."

I gulped before gently removing my wrist from his grasp and held it tightly within my own.

I took a shaky breath as I turned back to the man. "My name is Harius. And this shall be the last time you hear it from my lips. As this is the last time we shall meet." With that said I rushed from the man's presences and did not slow until I was once more within my chambers and rushed to lay upon the bed.

All the while never releasing my hold upon my wrist.

THE NEXT MORNING

Batiatus' POV:

"See Barca readied." I told Doctore as Varinius and I walked side by side. "He is to accompany us into the city."

"Another stunt in the market?" Doctore question.

"Does my last bodyguard's death fucking elude?" I growled the question.

"Barca is to serve as such? He is a gladiator, not-."

"He is whatever I fucking say." I interrupted the man as I began to write. "Have the Syrians also prepared." I closed book then and looked to the man. "Absent shackles and clothed for the streets."

"Ashur and Dagan? What use do you see them to?"

"None of your concern."

"With respect, Dominus, I am the Doctore. The men are my only concern." I looked to him.

"A duty awarded you by my father." I reminded him.

"A man who would not condemn a promising recruit to the mines out of a mood." Anger entered me as I threw cup upon table and walked up to the man.

"Recruits, gladiators, even you are but slaves! Mine to command, despite my fucking moods!" Doctore gazed upon me.

"You truly believe this man ripe with potential?"

"Indus will never be champion, but he is not without skill." The man spoke.

I nodded. "Have him loaded with the Syrians. I will give him opportunity to prove his worth." The man nodded.

"Dominus." With that he was gone.

I saw Lucretia walking towards me and smiled. "Has Venus herself ever appeared in such rare form?" she smiled at me.

"You blaspheme." She teased.

"Frequently and with great relish." I laughed and kissed her. "Where is Gaia and Petronia? The appointed hour is upon us."

"They stand ready." She said and held my hands tighter. "Quintus-."

"Do not give voice to doubt." I told her. "We are committed, and will see this to its end."

"Yes but the boy-."

"As saddening as it is we need his uncle to aid us for plans to see victorious end." She looked from me and I turned her face once more to mine. "I do not wish to see that boy become property as much as you, yet it sadly must be done." She gazed upon me then. "Perhaps there will be a means of freeing the boy once opening Games are at end with our man having played within them." She smiled then and kissed me once more.

"Are we prepared Batiatus?" I turned to Varinius and smiled.

"We are. Let us see to our rewards."

MARKETPLACE

Batiatus' POV:

"You each know your parts." I looked to the recruits as they readied themselves. "See this act to successful completion, and earn the mark of the brotherhood."

"Without proving ourselves in the test?" Indus questioned shocked.

"This is your test." I growled at the man. "But turn thoughts toward escape or fail in your charge, or I will have you parted from your cocks and crucified." I threatened them. "You're clear to you purpose?"

"Yes Dominus." Ashur spoke.

I nodded then. "Take up your positions, and await my signal." The men placed hoods on then and went to take positions.

I walked to Barca then and watched the people. "I do not trust the Syrians." I looked to him.

"If this does not end in our favor they will appear as common thieves. Absent my fucking mark upon arm." I told him then began to walk with him taking up behind.

"What of Varinius?" I looked to the man before continuing to walk.

"He is waiting near the Syrians for proper moment." I told him then all went silent once more.

Lucretia's POV:

"This will never work."

"Of course it will, look at you what man or otherwise could resist such charms?" Gaia questioned messing with my dress.

"Gaia!" I whispered removing hand from dress.

"Oh, still fluttering heart. I would not deny myself such pleasures if presented again. Yet necessities shift attention to cock." Gaia said fanning herself. "And a golden one at that."

"You set eyes towards Varus?" Petronia asked. I looked to Gaia in fear then.

"She but jokes of such matters. She knows of your intentions to wed your dear nephew to the boy." I told Petronia while also tempting to warn Gaia.

Gaia just smirked at me then turned to Petronia. "Of course my dear friend. I would never take such opportunity from your grasp." She sealed her 'promise' with kiss upon her lips.

Petronia smiled then and seemed to relax. "We shall do this to aid Lucretia's husband then turn sights towards aiding you find a man of your own." Gaia smiled at her then. Before turning gaze ahead once more.

"He arrives." She spoke and we turned to see two guards carrying a tent **(I'm drawing a blank on their actual names)** upon shoulders. "Let us see end discussion and set mind to purpose." Gaia spoke before taking to head for the man.

I watched her leave in slight fear before looking to Petronia as she linked our arms and set out to follow my dear friend. Melitta right behind us.

Batiatus' POV:

I walked out some from the alley and saw Indus watching for the shit who was our target.

Finally the shit eater made himself present and I motioned for Indus to begin plan.

The man nodded and waited for but a moment before stepping in front of the boy.

"Good Vettius! Thank the gods I have found you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I do not know you." Vettius spoke making to step around Indus who then moved once more in the boy's path.

"I am Varus' man." The caught Vettius' attention. "He sends word of pressing desire to see the new arena before retiring to business."

"The arena? No. I am of clear instruction to meet him as he enters the city." Vettius told Indus.

Indus was silent for a moment. "Or course….apologies. I will deliver word of your refusal." Indus thought quickly and made to turn to leave.

"Wait." Vettius spoke loudly causing Indus to pause to turn to him once more. "Varus is honored guest. As such, am I but humble servant." I smiled at Indus' success at getting the man to follow before watching Indus signal the boy where to follow then began to walk.

Vettius followed and I backed into the alley.

Lucretia's POV:

"Quintilius?" Gaia called causing the man to turn towards her. "It is you!"

"Gaia! What finds you in such horrid climes?"

"A visit to see dearest friends." She spoke kissing both cheeks. "Lucretia! Petronia!" I turned as from the stand before me and act as if confused as I walked towards her.

"This is Quintilius Varus and acquaintance of my late husband. His wine is the toast of Rome."

"Your tongue has lost none of its silver." Varus joked.

I laughed and offered hand. "It is an honor." He nodded. "And what good fortune blesses Capua with your presence?"

"I come to choose gladiators from the Vinalia." He spoke. "Or would if young Vettius ever deigns to appear." He said gazing around the crowd.

"We shall entertain you with diverting conversation while you wait." Gaia said with smile.

"I fear it shall be tragically one sided. The sun threatens to bake me senseless."

"We cannot have such esteemed guest expire so can we?" Petronia asked.

"Well, my husband's villar is but a little ways from here. You'd be more than welcome-."

"Gratitude." Varus said in interruption, "But I would seek Vettius out, and put foot to ass for his delay."

The three of us shared look before Gaia spoke. "Lucretia's slave known the man. It would be just as easy for them to bring him to her villar when discovered." Varus looked towards me and I smiled.

"I would give us pause to reacquaint ourselves." She spoke before looking to Petronia. "Petronia and her husband Varinius bring with them a nephew of rare beauty they too wish to discuss with you." The man looked to Petronia quickly with wide eyes.

"Really now? Well, I certainly was not in the market for such a thing, yet it would be rude to turn down such lovely woman and their offers." We giggled as we lead the man through town and to Lucretia's villar.

BACK AT THE VILLAR

Petronia's POV:

"The last time I was graced with Gaia's presence was at some sober, airless affair, hosted by um, oh what was the man's name?" Varus questioned looking to Gaia who kept smiling at the man.

I glared slightly at her yet kept mouth shut less I ruin all our plans.

I must put up with these two just a little longer for my families sake. The moment my sister's little shit is married to this man and we have gained his fortune along with Varus' then we shall never have to have dealings with them again.

That was my hope at least.

"Atticus." Gaia spoke drawing me from thoughts.

"Atticus! Yes! Desuccated specimen. I fear without Gaia's charms, pronounced boredom would have carried me to the afterlife that very night."

The villar doors opened to reveal Batiatus walking through them. "Oh, my husband returns. Fetch more wine!" Lucretia demanded to her slaves as the man drew closer.

"Lucretia, apologies, I did not realize we were to entertain." Batiatus spoke as Lucretia stood to take offered hand.

"An unexpected pleasure, chanced upon in the city."

"Quintilius Varus, an old friend from Rome." Gaia spoke as she stood and placed hands upon the man's shoulder.

"Ahh, the name is unfamiliar. You honor us with your presence." Batiatus spoke. Suddenly the door opened once more and my husband came through.

"Good Batiatus! It appears yet another as chosen to spend time within your villar." Varinius spoke standing at me side.

I smiled up at the man before turning to Batiatus. "Chance encountered between our wives and Quintilius Varus here. An honored guest within my walls. Varus, this is our dear friend Varinius. Husband of Petronia whom I am sure you met as well." I smiled at the man as Varus spoke.

"The honor is mine to fall upon such warm hospitality." Varus stared at Batiatus and noticed the wounds upon face.

"Ah, forgive unsightly countenance. A mount, long trusted, threw me from purchase." Varus nodded.

"One must be cautious when dealing with such animals." Batiatus nodded.

"Lesson painfully learned." We all shared laugh then.

"What finds you far from Rome?" Varinius questioned.

"Games, of the Vinalia." Gaia spoke for the man.

"You come to choose a man. I have many fine offerings. Gannicus in particular-."

"Apologies. You are a Lanista?"

"Uh, he has already set purpose towards Vettius' men." Lucretia told her husband.

"Ahh, well, fill cup and strike ill-spoken words from mind. Thing of no concern. Vettius will see you well attended.

"At Considerable savings." Gaia spoke which seemed to offend Varus.

"Do I appear so light of purse to require such?" Gaia thought for but a moment before speaking.

"You have never been so taken with the Games. I only assumed you would not waste excessive coin towards them."

"True," Varus nodded, "yet the gods must be properly honored. And Vettius remains annoyingly absent." Varus looked to Batiatus once more. Your men. How stand they in comparison to the boy's?"

"Batiatus faked thinking for moment before laughing. "Well I would not speak ill of a brother Lanista."

"You are too modest!" Gaia exclaimed looked to Varus. "Vettius offers shit."

"I was told by good Tullius that his stable is well stocked." The man spoke in confusion.

"The boy chooses gladiators as carelessly as his wine." Gaia laughed. "High quantity of the lowest quality." Gaia laughed and looked towards all of us.

"Come, let us sample a finer vintage." She stood and offered hand in aiding the man to stand as we all did so.

As we walked Lucretia turned to Varus. "Varinius has offer you would be foolish to pass." Her words caused Varus to look in our direction.

"Yes it was mentioned that you have a nephew in need of a….husband…." I did not need to see my husband's face to know he was fighting a smirk.

"Indeed. Yet that is a matter for another time-."

"Nonsense! He is of rare beauty! Why not fill good Varus in on details of matter?" Batiatus spoke and I smiled my gratitude at the man.

"Yes, where is this nephew of yours?" Varus asked and Lucretia turned to her body slave.

"Fetch Harius and bring him to the balcony." The slave bowed and rushed to get the little shit.

Oh how I longed to be rid of him.

I did not care how he was treated once he was married. I only wished to gain my sister's fortune that my husband got foolishly locked tighter from us.

Upon making it to the balcony Vettius looked to the gladiators in awe.

"Doctore!" Batiatus called causing the man to use his whip instantly ceasing all training.

"Gladiators! Form up!" the men followed instruction and looked up upon the balcony. "Present yourselves!" The gladiators then called out Batiatus' name three times.

"Did I not tell you? The finest gladiators in all of Capua." Gaia spoke.

"Hmm, a demonstration, perhaps?"

"Of course!" Batiatus said happily. "Gannicus! Step forward." Said man did as commanded. "Behold my finest champion! No man stands his equal." Batiatus told Varus. "And who would you have face this god of the arena?" he questioned. "Barca perhaps or Oenomaus who fought so bravely-."

"How about the Gaul?" Gaia questioned shocking all. "Who would not marvel at seeing such a creature locked in mortal embrace?" she giggled causing all to glare but Varus who seemed in thought.

"Crixus? Apologies the man does not yet bear the mark of the brotherhood."

"Yet he is presented." Varus exclaimed.

"I fear such a match would be overly brief." I attempted aid in the matter.

"A blessing considering the heat." The man spoke.

I shared a look with Lucretia who looked fearful before Batiatus spoke. "Well, let us move to it then. Crixus! Step forward!" the man did so after moment of hesitation.

"Domina?" all turned to see the body slave had returned with Harius at her side.

I heard Varus take in breath as he stared upon the boy. "A rare beauty he is indeed!" he gasp as Harius looked to us in confusion as the man circled him.

"The age?"

"Eighteen." Varinius answered.

"Of good health?"

"The finest." I answered and the boy then seemed to understand and paled slightly as he stared at us in fear.

"What of this marking upon his arm?" Varus questioned.

"It is a means of keeping his purity. The boy has not been touched by another being since it has been placed upon him."

Varus looked to the boy before reaching up and caressing his cheek.

The boy flinched but did not move beyond that. "None ever touched you as such?"

"None -." The boy looked to us with question in his eyes.

"Quintilius Varus." I answered.

"None Varus." The boy said with clinched teeth.

"Please, call me Quintilius." The man said and I looked to my dear husband in hope as he too shared a similar look.

"Does this mean-."

"I am greatly swayed upon now seeing the boy in person." He said and moved to have the boy stand at his side as he faced the gladiators.

Harius seemed tense but remained still and silent with unreadable expression upon face.

Varus smiled at the boy once more before looking to Batiatus as he spoke.

Batiatus' POV:

' _I fear how things will end now.'_ I thought gazing at the tense boy at Varus' side then down at Gannicus who seemed tense as well while looking at balcony in slight anger.

His gaze went unnoticed as all the gladiators looked to the balcony, yet I was able to see his face perfectly.

' _Do not screw things for me because of your damned cock!'_ I growled within mind before looking to the gladiators. "The House of Batiatus is humbled by the attentions of Quintilius Varus. Let us show him they are not unwarranted."

"Apologies, are they to use those little wooden sticks?" Varus asked looking towards me.

I looked to the man and laughed slightly. "Well, it is tradition, when blood is not the purpose."

"So they are to fight as children, not men?" Varus asked before looking Harius once more and touching his cheek to which the boy flinched slightly from. Varus turned his gaze once more upon me.

"Why I would not see you to such an impression." I said before looking to the gladiators. "Doctore! Have wood give way to steel." All looked shocked upon the sands yet order was followed quickly.

Both men took to position and turned gaze towards me.

"Begin!"

Gannicus' POV:

"Crixus! Step forward." I turned to the Gaul in shock as I watched him approach me while catching the pain in my brother's eyes.

I tempted to send comfort through gaze yet he did not return it causing me to face forward once more.

Only to catch sight of Harius now standing at Melitta's side.

Happiness filled me upon seeing his face yet I noticed he refused to gaze in my direction.

The new man turned fully to Harius and began to circle him as he spoke. Whatever was spoken caused Harius to pale slightly.

Suddenly the man paused and reached to caress his cheek causing Harius to flinch yet did not pull fully from touch.

Anger that I did not know I could possess entered me as I watched the man touch such a gentle soul and fought to keep swords within hands.

Harius was forced to walk at the man's side then take place beside him so that he may gaze down upon us.

Harius caught my gaze for a moment before quickly looking from it. I glared at the man and felt a gaze upon me and saw Batiatus glaring slightly at me before he spoke.

"The House of Batiatus is humbled by the attentions of Quintilius Varus. Let us show him they are not unwarranted." As he spoke The Gaul was given his weapons and the man who dared touch Harius, though I now knew him to be Varus, spoke to Batiatus who seemed to gain slight fear in his eyes.

The people upon the balcony laughed slightly and I noticed Harius was gazing upon me in fear which caused confusion to enter me before Batiatus spoke. "Doctore! Have wood give way to steel." I looked to the man as if mind had been lost as Doctore hesitantly gave order.

I found steel now within grasp as I turned to take position. "The gods have heard you." I told the Gaul causing his gaze to turn to me. "They present opportunity to become champion." I turned gaze slightly to Harius to see fear was now fully within his eyes yet he kept his mask on well.

I offered a very small smile, praying he saw it, before turning to the Gaul as he turned to me with determination now in his eyes. "Begin!" Batiatus yelled.

The Gaul attacked which I easily dodged and continued to do so as I countered before swiping low and tripping the man.

I circled the man as he struggled to stand. Giving me opportunity to spare glance up to Harius to see a small smirk had broken through his mask.

More confident I turned to the man. "Oenomaus has taught you well." The Gaul did not speak. He simply launched forward upon knees and tempted to land blow to which I dodged before using both swords to attack his shield then kicked at it causing his balance to be lost once more. "Yet you are pale imitation of the man." I told the grounded fool.

Suddenly the Gaul roll twice and each time made tempt to strike before standing causing me to continue to dodge. I countered each time before striking the shield once more with both swords with a cry causing the man to taste the ground yet again.

I looked up to see the bastard Varus now having turned full attention to Harius and would not cease his caresses upon his cheek and sides.

Harius remained still and blank face as the man touched him and anger entered me once more as I gazed upon the two. I turned and gave a cry of frustration as I kicked the Gaul's shield hard causing him to stumble some before kicking two more times then finally knocking him once more to the ground.

As the Gaul stood I turned gaze slightly to Harius once more to see the man had moved even closer to him.

I attacked without mercy then and the poor fool could only barely protect himself from my attacks that were guided by anger. As I attacked I looked up to see Varus place a kiss upon the Harius neck which finally caused reaction from the boy.

Harius pulled far from the man and growled out something before storming off as Varus turned and shared a laugh with his horrid family.

Yet the distraction was all the Gaul needed as he was able to disarm me of one sword. I turned attention fully to him then only to have shield meet my face causing blood to slip from lips.

The Gaul continued his attacks and it was all I could do to keep him from landing a fatal blow.

Suddenly, I found myself tripped and upon the ground only to turn and see a smiling Gaul as he attacked causing me to roll just to avoid being struck. I stood when given moment to do so and glared at the man before dodged his attack and rolling towards my other sword which I successfully retrieved.

I stood once more and took position as the Gaul attacked.

As he ran I used all my strength to hit his shield with both swords knocking him hard upon the ground and held sword to neck as he tempted to gain breath.

"A fine attempt." I spoke causing his gaze to fall upon me. I raised sword and looked up to the balcony only to see Batiatus talking to that bastard. Only, the bastard turned to Gaia who laughed then turned gaze to us.

"Let him live." The Gaul breathed in relief upon hearing her words and I backed from the man. I turned gaze to the balcony and glared at the man who now spoke to Harius' family as they turned to enter the villar once more.

I was able to catch Batiatus' gaze then and saw the man glaring at me before he too turned to enter his home once more.

I glared at the balcony once more before storming off towards my chambers when Doctore dismissed us.

Batiatus' POV:

"See Gannicus prepared and brought up to the villar." I demanded as I met Doctore at the end of the staris.

"And what will be required of him?" I glared at the man.

"Whatever I fucking desire." I growled and turned to leave.

"Ashur and Dagan returned absent Indus." I paused and turned to the man once more. "Did he not prove himself?"

"He did. And was well rewarded." I spoke stepping to the man.

"And the Syrians? Are they to be rewarded as well?" I glared once more.

"With the mark of the brotherhood." The man seemed shocked then.

"The mark? Without proving themselves in the test?"

"They proved themselves in my test." I growled and turned from the man once more. "See it done."

"Your father would never-."

"I am not my fucking father!"

"A fact well known!" the man yelled back.

I growled and glared at the man. "See to Gannicus, brand the fucking Syrians, and inform Oenomaus that he is to assume mantle of Doctore." The man looked shocked and hurt upon hearing my words.

"Dominus." Was all he said.

"You are a relic. As is my father. Shadows from the past. Soon to fade from memory." I told the man before turning from him and walking up the stairs once more.

"See to Gannicus!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Batiatus' POV:

"Pleasing this man must now become your sole fucking purpose." I told Gannicus as he walked at my side in nothing but a cover around waist.

The man looked to me in confusion. "Please him? In what manner?" I paused and glared at the man.

"I have had my fill of being questioned by slaves!" I growled and stepped closer. "If Varus wishes you to suck his cock dry you will savor every drop!" the man looked to me in shock and hurt in his eyes. "Are we of similar mind?"

"Dominus." He spoke and looked to the floor. I nodded and turned only to pause when he called to me once more. "Dominus, will Harius be within?" shock entered me as I heard that name leave his lips.

"How did you come by such a name?!"

The man starred upon me before speaking. "I passed one to his uncle's slaves upon coming to meet you. I assumed such a name would fit the figure I saw in the arena last I stood upon its sands." He spoke. I starred at him in disbelief before sighing and stepping closer.

"Harius shall be within." I seemed to pale in fear slightly before turning to gaze upon the curtains. "Know this. The man who has summoned you is his intended." Gannicus turned gaze quickly to me once more in then. "Do not make tempt on the boy. I saw the way you gaze upon him. Whatever thoughts have entered your mind of him see them forever from thoughts. For those thoughts shall be the end of this villar." I looked upon him before lowering voice more than I had before. "It shall be the end of Harius as well." The man seemed to be hurt yet a mask was firmly placed as he turned gaze to me.

"Dominus." I nodded then and turned once more to the curtains and walked through them.

Once I walked in I saw Varus stretched out upon cushioned seat with Harius sitting with blank expression upon face in front of the man's chest as he gently ran a hand up and down his right arm.

I glared slightly, knowing that would distract Gannicus, yet smiled quickly. "In honor of distinguished guest I present my finest man for your personal viewing." I looked slightly to Harius and noticed a slight change in his expression and felt some fear enter me upon seeing it.

' _I will not allow these two to ruin my chances!'_ I thought before continuing. "Behold, Gannicus! Yours to command!" I turned and watched as the man entered with a blank expression upon his own face.

I noticed how his and Harius' gaze caught quickly before Harius broke away first and I inwardly glared.

Varus forced Harius to stand as he moved to walked towards Gannicus.

"You are quite the Lanista Batiatus!" Varus complimented as he circled my man. I smiled and noticed how Gannicus would gaze between Harius and Melitta who offered a small, comforting small to her close friend. "I have never been so well plied towards aid of a sale." The man finished.

"This is not about business! This is how the live!" Gaia spoke happily sharing smile with dear wife. "They grab life and squeeze until juice flows."

"How do you always come by such marvelous acquaintance?" Varus asked her.

"It is a gift." She laughed.

"Harius what do you think my pet?" bother he and Gannicus flinched slightly yet did not release their blank expressions.

"I believe I made thoughts clear when it comes to nicknames such as that?" the boy growled.

"Do not speak to your intended in such a way boy!" Petronia growled causing the boy to glare at her.

Varus just laughed. "I find his rebellious streak attractive Petronia dear." He spoke turning gaze to the woman the looking to Harius and smirking. The boy's glared deepened before looking from the man. "I believe I asked you a question intended.

"And I believe I made myself clear I would not have you Varus."

"Please, I asked you to call me Quintilius."

"And I prefer to call you Varus. I do appreciate the offer however." That did seem to anger Varus some only the man laughed once more.

"I find myself even more attracted good Varnius!" said man laughed nervously before glaring at his nephew.

I, however, glared at the boy yet noticed how Gannicus seemed to calm slightly and even slightly smirked upon hearing Harius speak.

Varus turned once more to Gannicus and placed hand upon chest. "Is he not of a form, our champion?" Lucretia asked.

I looked to Gannicus and noticed his fists were clinched tightly.

"Only Harius stands his superior." Varus spoke looking all over Gannicus in fascination.

"The man stands as a god. The arena his Olympus." I told the man as Gannicus tensed even more upon feeling the man's touch. "He once thrust a blade so deep into his opponent's breast, that tears turned to blood." I told.

I looked and noticed Gannicus kept gaze firmly upon Harius who refused to look at the man and looked slightly to the ground so that his actions went unnoticed to the others.

"I'm not impressed….by inflated tales." I looked to the man. "My interests are grounded in what I can see," the man's hand moved and I turned gaze downwards and noticed that it was now reaching for Gannicus' cock, "what I can touch." Gannicus tensed as the man grabbed his cock and Harius seemed to turned gaze slightly to Gannicus to offer slight support.

The man seemed to calm some to which I did find myself grateful to the boy for, yet I would make sure whatever it was that was beginning between these two would not see a dawn.

"Now that is….impressive." Varus growled in lust and even I found myself feeling slightly ill. "Are you as skilled in its use as you are with a sword?"

Gannicus remained silent and tense. Gannicus continued to stare upon Harius, to which I was grateful I was the only one aware of their exchanging gazes, who seemed to offer a slight nodded to Gannicus.

The action allowed the man to move to face Varus and offer a slight nod for himself.

"I would have demonstration." Varus spoke backing from Gannicus.

"The man is yours. We will lend privacy." I smiled and began to back from the area as I took Lucretia's hand.

Only to pause as the man laughed.

"You mistake intent," all looked to him in confusion, "no I have had too much wine and other pleasures for such rough exertion." Gannicus seemed relieved upon hearing the man's words.

"What would you find appealing Quintilius?" Varinius asked.

"I would prefer a feast of the eyes." The man looked around before pointing. "Have him fuck this one. And I shall watch." All looked to Melitta in shock.

"Apologies-."

"For what?" Varus interrupted Lucretia in confusion. "Is she not a slave?"

Lucretia went to speak yet I placed hand upon shoulder and spoke for her. "She is. And will do as commanded." Lucretia looked to me in shock then.

Gannicus and Melitta shared a sorrowful gaze. Melitta looked to Lucretia who offered a small and kind smile.

"Remove her dress." Gannicus looked to me to which I nodded at him.

Gannicus looked to Melitta once more before slowly removing her dress and allowing to hit the floor.

"Varus must you have demonstration as dull as this?" all looked to Harius as he spoke. "We attend parties where slaves fucking for our entertainment is always given. It has gotten quite dull. Do you not agree?" Varus looked to the boy in confusion.

"You do not wish to see such a man fucking?"

"I do not find it appealing to watch mere slaves fucking. He may be a gladiator, but I see him lacking grace in bed as most gladiators like unless they are upon the sands." Harius spoke before standing and walking up to Gannicus.

"I would see him duel Oenomaus for our entertainment." I looked to the boy and shock and slightly glared at him.

"Apologies, the man now stands Doctore. He will not take to sands once more." Both Melitta and Gannicus turned to me in shock then.

"Are you denying my intended what his eyes thirst for?" I looked to Varus in shock.

"Quintilius-."

"I will not deny my intended what his eyes seek to drink. He is right, though gladiators are a marvelous sight and hang just as marvelously, they lack the grace fucking requires for proper entertainment. The best way to show just how big a man he is is to place him upon ground that stands familiar to him." I looked to the man before smiling and nodding before turning to Harius.

"Why Oenomaus if you do not mind question?"

"Because the man fought bravely against the Bringer of Rain and survived. The first to ever stand as such." Harius finally tore gaze from Gannicus to gaze upon me. "I would see up close just how powerful a man such as he is." I binked at the boy before smiling and nodded and looked to the guards.

"Fetch Oenomaus. And see that he has his weapon and shield." The guards bowed and turned to follow my order.

"Gratitude." Harius said before looking once more to Gannicus as he took his spot by Varus as Melitta quickly dressed then rushed to stand close to Lucretia's side head bowed.

All was silent within the area before the guards came rushing towards us with a bleeding Oenomaus.

"Dominus. I do not know what came over him! Doctore attacked as if a wild animal had possessed him! Tried to kill me!" I stood angered then ready to end the man's life.

"Where is he now?!" I growled.

"Apologies Dominus, I was not given another choice." I looked to the man before nodding and walking to the man.

"Meet me within my office and I shall explain everything there." Oenomaus bowed before turning with the guards to leave.

I turned to my guests. "Apologies-."

"None required Batiatus. Varus will just have to be satisfied with tonight's events and retire to his dreams." Harius spoke for the man and I slightly glared and slightly smirked at the boy.

' _Truly a rare prise indeed.'_ I thought and looked to see Gannicus smiling at Harius with his eyes causing me to glare quickly at him before nodding my goodnight to the others and leaving to meet Oenomaus. _'One that may be more trouble than originally thought.'_

IN OFFICE

Oenomaus' POV:

"Am I to be Doctore?!" I looked to Dominus in shock and slight sadness.

"A worthy honor. Given only to the most trusted. Those who prove themselves within the arena." Dominus spoke smiling.

I looked to him before smiling softly myself. Though it felt forced.

"I will do my best to live up to the previous Doctore." Dominus shook head.

"No, I want you to surpass him. Train me gladiators that they will pave a path for my name to be forever remembered to history as the greatest Lanista! A path paved in blood of those who will fall within the arena!" I looked to him before bowing and leaving his office when given permission.

"Oenomaus," I turned to see Dominus looking at me with serious expression, "I will see your wife to your chambers tonight. Much words must be exchanged after all." I did not fully understand his meaning, yet I did not question as her company was much needed at present.

I bowed once more before leaving to retire to my chambers.

Upon arriving I found Melitta awaiting me with tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

Worried I rushed to her side and pulled her tightly within my arms.

"See reason for tears be brought to light and I shall end whatever it was that caused them." I vowed angrily.

She pulled from me and looked into my eyes. "Can you end what was almost begun?" her words confused me until she began her tale.

When it was finished I felt anger enter me.

Not at Melitta or Gannicus, not even Dominus, but at Varus for placing all in a tight corner that nearly did not give way for escape.

When her sobs grew it was then I realized I was showing my anger.

"I do not hold anger for you or Gannicus my love," she looked to me in shock then and I smiled as I held her face, "we are but slaves. Forced to perform horrid tasks at times. I hold anger at this Varus for placing you, Gannicus, and even Batiatus in such a position."

"Yet Batiatus-."

"I believe the man would have find alternative route were one offered." I spoke interrupting her. A part of me knew my words to be false, yet another wished nothing but for them to be true. And that part held higher rank in heart.

"It would appear I am forever indebted to Harius for rescuing the most important people in my life from such a tight corner. Without his quick wit you and Gannicus would forever be changed. Something that should never come to see light of day."

Melitta gazed upon me before reaching quickly to pull me into a heated kiss.

That night I showed her just how little anger I held for her and just how much love and acceptance.

MEANWHILE

Gannicus' POV:

I sat upon my bed thinking of all that just happened and did not what my feelings should be.

' _Will I ever be able to look upon my brother the same again?'_ I questioned before startling from thoughts when a soft knock fell upon my door.

Confusion entered me as I walked to open it to reveal Harius.

"Apologies, I did not mean to wake up."

"I was not within dreams. I am too tense to enter them." Harius nodded before shifting slightly. "I believe it shall be safer to speak within my chambers." Harius looked within in hesitation before gazing back at the villar before stepping inside to allow me to shut the door.

I turned to him and saw he refused to lift gaze. "Apologies for what just transpired."

"Without your quick wit worse would have happened. I would have lost the two dear friends I have in a matter of moments had you not spoken up for us." Harius did turn gaze to me then.

"Well then if apology has been accepted I really must be-." Yet I stepped in way when he reached to open door. "Step aside." He demanded and I smirked.

"Do I need to fear your intended if I do not?" the boy tensed then and glared. "I saw you upon the balcony. I could see your disgust. I could see it just a moment ago. I can even see it now." The boy huffed before crossing arms in annoyance then finally allowed mask to fall from face.

"I had gone from not remembering another human's touch to two men touching me in a matter of a day." He spoke and I moved to sit upon my bed motioning for him to do so as well.

He looked to it in hesitation once more before sitting upon it beside me. "Yet, I could not help but notice both touches were different."

"How so?" Harius looked to me.

"Your touch sent electricity and another feeling I have yet to figure out through me even well into this morn. The Varus touched me and continued to do so yet I felt nothing but vile when his hands were upon me."

I felt happiness, despite his words of Varus, that my touch ignited such reactions from the boy.

"I am pleased my touch affected you so positively." The boy blinked then glared.

"I am tempting to have serious conversation yet you choose to act the child."

"I do not act the child! I simply wish to express my thoughts on the matter." The boy glared before standing and facing me with crossed arms.

"Perhaps next time I shall leave you to find own exit from such tight corner." I smiled and stood before him watching as he tensed.

Suddenly, before he could protest, I pulled the boy into a tight hug.

Harius was very tense from the moment my arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Gratitude is not an appropriate word for how I feel for what you did for us. I know you risked a lot to do so." I spoke softly.

I just stood there allowing Harius to grow accustom to the touch before I felt him relax then actual return the embrace slightly.

"No need to find the words, I did it because I could see the pain it was causing you both. Slave or not I could not sit idle and allow two close friends be forced to end it in such a horrid manner." I smiled and pulled from him then yet still kept arms around waist.

A thing he did not take note of it would seem.

"Besides, I did not lie, gladiators lack grace within bed." I laughed then.

"And you would have experience in bed with a gladiator would you?"

"No need to experience. They make slaves fuck at parties. Simply watching them is proof enough."

"Yet you claim to lack knowledge in all regards to such subject." Harius blushed causing me to laugh.

"I may not know all of it but I am no fool. I have been to parties and I listen to how people speak of the deed. From what I am able to grasp gladiators do not hold grace." I just smirked then and tightened hold.

"How about I prove your words wrong?" Harius paled slightly then and made to leave my embrace yet it held firm. "You fear Varus now, do you not." He paused in his attempts of escape to look at me.

"Not for myself no," he admitted and relaxed in my hold once more. Only, it was out of defeat this time, "I fear for you and your life. If they ever learned of my visits here, especially with Varus in the equation now, your life will be ended and not quickly. They will make you suffer." I just looked at Harry and made the boy look to me.

Harius flinched slightly from the touch yet instinctively leaned into it. "I have the ability to defend myself. More importantly I have the ability to defend you." He glared then.

"Last I checked I do not need defending." I smirked then and shook head.

"From how you handle Varus I would say your words hold truth in them." Harius straightened some upon hearing my words. "Yet he is a powerful man. Piss him off on the wrong topic will see your own life end. And I would kill all who took you from it." Harius just stared at me.

"Why go to such great lengths for a noblemen? One you still know little about? One who still knows little of yourself?" I just stared at him for a moment.

"Honestly? I do not know myself. Yet as you spoke of my being different, you yourself are different as well." I suddenly reached up and held his face within a hand.

I allowed him to become accustomed to the touch before continuing.

"I never saw myself as the type to try and find the one person that is for me. Never thought myself able to commit to a single person. Yet I look at you and all thoughts related to such thoughts leave mind in place of a possibility of a happy life. If only the person gave me the chance to prove myself." Harius looked to me before nodding slowly and allowed me to pull him once more to the bed and sat us down.

"Now then, where did we leave off?"

"Well you learned some of my past. I believe it is only fair that I learn yours." I laughed upon hearing his words before enter thoughts.

"Fair enough. What is it you would like to know?"

 **So what'd you think? Took me longer to type than I thought it would but I'm rather happy with the end result. Reviews are wanted and accepted! It may take a slight bit longer to get chapter three up as I'm going to see if I can learn anything about Gannicus before he was a slave as finish up the next chapter to Power They No Not. If I can't find anything on Gannicus I'll make something up that would match his personality and the man he ends up being. Thank you for your patience and thank you for following both stories! I love all of you! Again hope you enjoyed and until next time!**


End file.
